Akagami no Lianne
by Devilgirl83
Summary: This is the story about Akagami no Lianne. How she grew up and how she chose her captain. Her journey to become stronger, so she can fulfill her childhood promise. A promise she holds on to, until the time is right and she can join him.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the story I've been writing one since I started A Vampire. I do hope you like it.**

**This disclaimer is for all chapters to come: I do not own One Piece. I only own my OC.**

**Please leave a review ;)**

* * *

She looked over the railing as her father left the ship. Only just to gaze short at the village that laid ahead. Then she hid, so she couldn't be seen from land. She sat down, looking at the almost empty ship. Her father had told her to stay until he came back and so she did, even though she wanted to feel fast ground under her feet.

"Little Princess. Are you sad?" a man spoke to her.

She looked up, but shook her head. She was not a cry-baby.

"You look messy. Should I help you with your hair?" he asked friendly.

She nodded. He looked at the 5 year-old girl with dark blue eyes, long wild red hair and a too big and dirty grey dress. They had picked her up a couple of weeks ago. The captain hadn't said who she was at first and she had been frightened. Now only four men were allowed to come near her, without her screaming for the captain. He was one of them and he was left behind to watch over her. He took the girl onto his lab and started to brush her hair.

"Will he buy me a new dress?" she asked.

"Not only a dress, little princess. More clothes and some might be too big now, but you'll grow and then you will be happy to have some clothes," the man spoke.

She nodded in understanding. He smiled. She was a smart and bright kid. Still scared, but slowly she got more and more use to be on the ship. It had only been 3 weeks since she came to their ship. The captain had them docked on an Island and left them for four days without a word. As he came back he had the girl with him and some clothes for her. She had looked sad and frightened. First she had been with the captain all day, when she wasn't sleeping, and then one by one the three highest officers had won her heart.

"Daddy is nice," she said.

"He is."

"And strong."

"No doubt there."

He liked being with her. So pure and innocent, even though the life on a ship wasn't for kids, especially not a pirate ship, yet she had nowhere to go. And none would let her behind. All would protect her to they died. The captain had told them who she was later that night, when she was asleep and they had all been shocked. He could still remember the argument they all had about her staying. The captain had said it was no way he would leave her somewhere again. And so she had come into their life and was now a part of their crew. She did help him or someone of the others, and she wasn't that scared anymore. Yet she had not laughed or smiled once. He hoped it would change.

He looked up as he felt eyes on him and saw the captain in front of him. The girl was sitting still, not really looking somewhere. He sat her hair up into two ponytails and gave her the brush. She took it and looked up, meeting her father's smile. She nodded and went to her room with the brush, before coming out, looking at her father.

"So what do you say, princess? Should we buy you a new dress or two?" asked her father with a smile.

She nodded. Her father sighed and took her hand. He had hoped for another reaction, but it would take some time. He took her along through the village and led her into a store. She tried some different clothes. As she had found one her own size she liked, her father asked if she could keep it on. Then he paid, and gave one of his men, who had followed them shopping, the backs and told him to bring it back to the ship. He then went to the bar with the girl.

She gazed around at the bar. All the pirates she had lived with for 3 weeks were here, except the young woman behind the counter and a boy around her age. She sat at the counter. Her father sat next to her and ordered some juice for her and sake for him.

"Here you are young princess," smiled her father.

"Thanks," she said politely.

"What a sweet and beautiful young girl. Hello there. I'm Makino," introduced the woman behind the counter herself.

"Hallo Makino. My name is Lianne," she said politely.

"What a nice name," smiled Makino.

The boy looked at her, his head slightly tilted. "I'm Luffy. Wanna play?" he asked.

Lianne looked at her father. Her eyes emotionless, which made her father sad. He wanted nothing more than to make her happy and feel safe and free. He smiled to her and gave her a nod, telling her it was okay with him.

"Luffy… Don't run to far away," said Makino, as Luffy and Lianne walked outside.

She walked with the boy. He tried to get her to play something or say something, but she just did as he told. Her eyes were empty and she had only followed the boy because her father had told her so. However Luffy didn't stop trying to make her smile, laugh or just talk. He didn't give up. She felt relieved as she heard her father's voice and she walked back to the bar. He smiled to her, but she didn't react. He made her sit next to him and eat something. She hugged him goodnight, before Benn followed her back to the ship and brought her to bed. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. He gave her one last glare, before closing the door with a sigh. Another day without a smile.

* * *

As soon as Luffy and Lianne were gone, Shanks sighed and gazed after them. He knew she only followed the boy because of him. She was too polite and introverted. He hoped she would smile and be carefree, but he also knew what had happened to her and that it will take time. Maybe he should stay here for a while, so they could get to know each other.

"She'll be fine Shanks. Just give her some time," said Benn.

"I know, but it hurts me to see her like this," he sighed.

"It's not easy being a father. You worry too much about your kid that it hurts. And to see them broken … That is hard," said Yasopp.

"It is hard Yasopp. I could have …" Shanks trailed off.

"It's not your fault captain. You did manage to save her right? Don't worry. We will protect her," said Roo, biting of a piece of meat.

"He's right. She is not just your daughter anymore. She is our daughter too," said Benn.

Shanks smiled. That was good to hear. He gazed towards the door and ordered some sake. Makino gladly gave it to him and turned back to her work, cleaning glasses.

"Your daughter looks beautiful. But she is very shy," said Makino.

"Thanks. She has just lost her mother, so she is sad," said Shanks.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but as long as you give her love, she will be fine," said Makino.

"Thanks for the comfort Makino-san," smiled Shanks.

"You welcome, captain," smiled Makino back.

The pirates drank and had fun. Shanks tried not to think too much about his daughter. One of his men was watching her now. Soon the laughter and the relaxed mood got to him and he was having a good time, until he saw the time, asked Makino if she could make some food for Lianne and then he called her, knowing she was closed by. As she came in, with Luffy behind her, she still hadn't got some spark in her eyes. She ate politely, then hugged him goodnight and followed Benn back to the ship.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Is there someone, who want to be my beta-reader on this one? Please give me a PM. I've never had a Beta-reader, so I don't really know how it works, so please tell me how. If nobody wants to be my Beta-reader, I will still continue this story, so don't worry.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter for you guys. Enjoy it ;)**

* * *

"Luffy?" Lianne shouted.

It had been seven days since they arrive at the Island. Every day Shanks took Lianne with him to the bar. Every day she had played with Luffy. Or rather Luffy had tried to play with her. On the fourth day, Shanks noticed a small spark in her eyes and yesterday he had seen it more clearly. He felt happy to see it in her eyes and now she was running ahead, calling the boy's name with eager.

"Luffy is something special," said Benn beside him.

"He sure is. Look at her," smiled Shanks, as his daughter jumped into Luffy, bringing him down on the ground.

Luffy laughed and Liannne jumped up and started to run, sticking her tongue out at Luffy. He jumped up and was running after her. Soon he had captured her and the laughter coming from the girl sounded like an angel. Shanks smiled brightly and a stone felt from his heart. It was the first time since he had picked her up that she laughed. It looked like she was having fun.

"How could he do this in such short time?" Yasopp shook his head.

"Who cares? As long as she is happy, I'm happy," smiled Shanks, yet he wondered too.

They walked into the bar. Makino was cleaning the tables and looked up, sending them a smile.

"Luffy and Lianne has become great friends," she smiled.

"So they have. I can't believe how fast that happened," said Shanks, sitting at the counter.

"Luffy has a warm and kind soul. It's hard not to get along with him. And he is cheerful," smiled Makino and poured some sake to Shanks.

"I'm glad to hear her laugh again," said Shanks.

"What are they playing?" asked Makino.

"Tag," said Benn.

She smiled. You could hear the two kids having fun. Shanks was so happy for her. After all what had happened to her, she deserved happiness. He thought about the next journey. Maybe it wasn't a good idea of leaving the day after tomorrow. He struggled. His men deserved this, but he didn't want to take Lianne away from Luffy yet. Not so soon in their friendship. He sighed a bit.

"What's wrong, captain?" asked Makino.

"I had planned to leave the day after tomorrow, but now… I can't do so to Lianne, yet my men deserves it. I was planning on getting back, but they have just started to get along," he said.

"That's not a big problem. Let her stay until you come back. I can take care of her," offered Makino.

Shanks looked at her. "I can't ask that of you Makino-san. She is my daughter and therefor my responsibility," said Shanks.

"As are your men, since you're the captain. I would love to have her around," said Makino.

"I want to hear what she says first," said Shanks.

Makino nodded. Later, as he called for Lianne, she jumped next to him with big smiling eyes and a big smile on her lips. Shanks smiled back.

"My little princess. You're so beautiful," he said.

"Daddy? How long are we staying?" she asked.

Shanks started to sweat-drop a little. "I had planned to leave the day after tomorrow, but we would come back," he said.

"I see…," she said sadly.

"What if you could stay here until I came back?" he asked.

"Can I? Wouldn't you miss me? And who is going to take care of me? Just until you come back? You promise to be back right daddy?" Big dark blue eyes looked at him, with opposing feelings.

"I will be back. Makino-san said she would take care of you and you could play with Luffy. If you want to, of course," he said, caressing her cheek.

He could see her fight. She wanted to go with him and she wanted to stay. It was harsh of him to let her decide, but it was the right thing to do. He wanted her to be happy.

"Then I would like to stay. As long as you get back daddy," she said.

Shanks kissed her head. "I will be back. Don't worry my little princess. I'm not leaving you behind again," he said, looking into her eyes.

She nodded and hugged him. "I love you daddy," she whispered.

Shanks smiled. "And I love you," he whispered back.

She smiled brightly and jumped down from the seat. She rushed towards the restroom, humming on her way. Shanks couldn't help but smile. His daughter was going to be just fine and he knew it in his heart. He made a decision to make this place their base for now. Just until she was ready to set sail again. Because she was his daughter and a pirate. She always had longed for the sea.

* * *

She felt a bit sad as she saw her father leave the Island. Luffy held her hand and squeezed it lightly, telling her in silence it will be alright. Makino held her hand on her shoulder and she felt better. As they couldn't see the ship more, Luffy dragged her along and made her forget that her father wasn't there. They played all day long and at the evening they ate together with Makino and had a bath together, before Makino put them to bed. Lianne stared at the ceiling. It was really weird to lie in a bed that didn't rock gently due to waves. It took some time, but then the tiredness took over and she felt asleep.

Every day her and Luffy played and had fun. The either teased other kids or were fighting for fun. It was good to have a friend and they also talked. Luffy told about his training his grandfather put him through and Lianne looked horrified at him. However Luffy laughed and said he would endure another of his Gramps training session if it meant he could protect her, which make her blush lightly and feel happy.

Her father came back after two weeks, bringing her gifts. Lianne and Luffy stayed at the bar, listening to Shanks' story. Luffy was hooked, but Lianne could tell when her father exaggerated. However she didn't mind at all. She liked his stories and so he let her stay behind a couple of times. So he had more stories for her.

* * *

**Lianne and Luffy seems to get along very well, even become friends. You all know what Luffy is like. It's hard to stay sad and angry when he's around, and that helped Lianne.**

**Please leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I've decided to upload every Friday and Monday, until I'm either finished with this story or have caught up with all the chapters I've wrote so far (properly until it's finished).**

* * *

One day they partied at the bar as always. Shanks had showed Makino a weird looking fruit. Lianne and Luffy had some lunch and Shanks had teased Luffy, who now wanted to be a pirate, trying to make Shanks taking him along. It didn't help when Benn pointed out it was dangerous, because Luffy said they were going to take Lianne along too. Benn said that Lianne was born a pirate and that she was strong enough to sail with them, which caused Luffy to claim he was strong and his punches was like a pistol.

It was on this day that some bandits came along and spilled sake on Shanks and the floor. Nobody did anything. Lianne growled at the bandits, angry at them for spilling on her father. Luffy however was yelling at Shanks and the others as the bandits were gone. He didn't think it was cool. He then pouted and sat down, as Shanks had said it was nothing. Suddenly Luffy started to eat the fruit Shanks had brought with him. Shanks went angry and tried to make Luffy spit it out, but it was too late. Luffy had now become a rubberboy.

"I can't believe it," said Lianne, stretching Luffy's chin.

It had been a week since the accident and her father was gone once more.

"I'm going to show your father that I can be a pirate, even if I can't swim. I'm going to be stronger and stronger and stronger," said Luffy.

"Really? You're so cool Luffy," she smiled.

"And you are going to be my nakama," he said.

Lianne nodded eagerly. She loved the idea of being with Luffy when he became a pirate. But he was reckless and so she needed to be strong too. She wanted to show her daddy that she could protect herself. Makino had taught her to swim and she was good at it too.

"I have to leave with daddy one day, but I'll be waiting for you Luffy," she smiled.

"I know. One day you and I will be nakama," he said.

She nodded and leaned back, looking at the sky. The clouds were slowly floating by and Luffy told her what he saw. She chuckled and told him what she saw. They kept lying on the grass, watching clouds go by and comment on their shape for a while, until the heard high laughter from the bar. They jumped up and ran towards the bar, thinking it was Shanks and the others. However they were disappointed to see it was only those bandits scum. Lianne sat at the counter and so did Luffy.

Short after, the leader started to talk bad about Shanks and his crew, calling them cowards. Luffy jumped up on his chair, yelling them that it wasn't true and the bandits got angry, telling the boy to shut it. Luffy didn't and Lianne gave the bandits dark glares. Short after the bandits grabbed the two kids and dragged them along. The leader held Lianne in a hard grab, as he punched Luffy, thinking it was funny due to his rubber skin. Lianne cursed them all and tried to escape, but failed. She looked with fear, as they started to get tired of Luffy and that the begging of the mayor didn't help at all. The leader took out a gun, pointing it at Luffy. Her eyes widened, when suddenly she heard her father's voice.

She turned her head as good as she could and there he stood. Behind him all of his crew. Lianne tried once more to get free, but the leader's grab got harder, making her yelp. Shanks' eyes frowned, but then a bandit held his gun towards his head. Short after there was a gunshot and the bandit lied dead on the ground. Then Benn stepped in front of Shanks, taking down all the bandits in mere seconds. Then Shanks turned to the leader, who now held bot Lianne and Luffy. However the bandit leader used a smoke bomb and soon Lianne found herself on a boat.

"Let me go," yelled Luffy.

The bandit leader held him in one arm, saying something and then threw him into the water. As he turned to Lianne, she was already jumping into the water. She knew Luffy would sink and he was her friend. She had to save him. She didn't notice the sea monster that swallowed the bandit leader. She grabbed Luffy and got his head above the water, but then she felt the monster behind her. She dodged to the side, but felt pain on her left arm. Tears floating down as she screamed in pain. The next thing she knew, she was in her father's arms and the monster retreated, then she felt darkness.

Shanks saw the sea monster attack Lianne and Luffy and he saw the blood. He grabbed the kids and used Conquers Haki to get the sea monster away. He felt his daughter become limb and he looked down. She had gone pale and blood floated from her left arm. Luffy cried and Shanks tried to comfort him. He lied on his back, making Luffy hold Lianne and himself onto him as he swam back. Halfway back, Benn came and took Luffy, so Shanks could concentrate on Lianne.

He brought her back to the ship at once and the doctor ran behind him. He laid her on a bed in the infirmary and sat down on her right side, letting the doctor do his job. He had seen how his daughter had jumped into the sea and tried to rescue Luffy. She had been so brave. Now she looked so pale and sick. He didn't hear what the doctor said, until he punched him.

"Ouch what was that for?" asked Shanks angry.

"Lie down. I need your blood for her. Thank god you have the same blood-type," said the doctor.

Shanks obeyed and soon the doctor put a needle into his arm and did a blood transfusion. Shanks kept looking at his daughter, unable to think or speak.

* * *

**I know. Some of you hate changes, but I just liked the idea of having Lianne saving Luffy, before Shanks came to his rescue.**

**Don't like it? Too bad, because I'm not changing it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter for you. And this one is where they part form Luffy and Lianne's journey begins.**

**So enjoy.**

* * *

She woke up feeling pain in her left arm. She could barely remember what had happened. She also felt hungry and her stomach reminded her of the fact. She sat up, seeing the daylight getting weaker. Her father sat next to her, his head and torso on her bed. She smiled and caresses his hair. He woke up and blinked a few times, before sending her a smile.

"How's my little princess?" he asked.

"Hungry and my arm hurts," she said.

"I'll get food for you," he said, kissing her head and went out.

Short after he came back with the food and some juice. She couldn't really use her left hand. It hurt too much, so her father helped her. In silence she ate, starting to remember what happened until she jumped into the water after Luffy.

"Luffy?" she asked, looking around.

"He's fine and with Makino," said Shanks.

"Daddy?"

"You need to rest Lia," said Shanks.

"I was scared. I thought I might lose Luffy. I'll never want to feel so weak again. I want to get stronger, so I can protect my friends," she said.

Shanks smiled. She was his daughter and she was special. Like Luffy. He was glad that they were friends. He had helped her get over the death of her mother and the nightmares. Makino said she had a few nightmares, but not every night. He kissed her head.

"Then I'll train you, my princess," said Shanks.

Lianne smile and lied down, closing her eyes and felt asleep. Shanks felt happy that she was going to be alright. He kissed her one more time and left the infirmary. Benn stood outside, worries in his eyes. Shanks smiled at his first mate. It had been clear to him that Lianne in fact had become the loved daughter of all his men.

"She wants to learn how to fight," said Shanks.

"Are you going to train her?" Benn looked at him.

"Yes. She wants to be stronger so she can protect Luffy and friends. She felt weak and scared of losing Luffy," said Shanks.

Benn nodded. "She sure is your daughter Shanks. I'll help you with her training."

Shanks smiled and nodded. He had expected nothing less from him. Benn walked back to town, checking on Luffy, while Shanks stayed on the ship near Lianne. He stood and looked at the sun going down. It was about time that they set sail and leaving this village for good. He hated to do this to Lianne, but he couldn't stay here, risking that the vice-admiral Garp stopped by. He sighed. It wouldn't be easy on him, Lianne or Luffy, but it would be for the best.

* * *

"I'm going to miss you Lianne," said Luffy sadly.

"And I'm going to miss you. The next time we'll meet I'll be stronger," she said.

"Maybe, but by then I'm stronger. I'll set sail, gather a crew on my own. One that can beat your father's and then … Then I will become the King of Pirates," Luffy yelled the last part.

Lianne, the Red-Hair pirates and her father looked at him. Luffy looked down. Shanks walked towards him and placed his hat on Luffy's head. Now tears floated down on his cheeks. Lianne smiled happily.

"Well then. This is my precious hat. I'll leave it to you. Bring it back to me as a great pirate," said Shanks.

Luffy nodded, while he cried. He was sad that Lianne and Shanks left. Yet he would get stronger. He will show Shanks and Lianne that his Devil's Fruit power could be of use. And he will be the captain of Lianne. He swore that to himself, as the ship sailed away. Lianne was waving at them, while the others smiled. Shanks looking at Luffy, thinking about the promise they had given each other.

"Looks our little princess has chosen a crazy boy as captain. You know what this means, right Shanks?" grinned Roo teasingly.

"Oh maybe it's just a childhood crush," grinned Yasopp.

"That explain why she chose to follow him," teased Shanks with a grin.

"Jeez daddy. You're so childish," said Lianne and put her hands to her hips.

This caused all men to laugh and Shanks teasing Lianne further about Luffy. She started to run after him all over the ship. Benn sighed, but smiled. Seeing Lianne so cheerful made him feel sure that she would be just fine in the future. That if she didn't get herself killed, by chasing after Shanks around the ship.

"Shanks seem to be himself once more. I do hope Lianne can handle this," said Yasopp.

"She'll be just fine. After all she is the daughter of Shanks and she has spent one year with Luffy," said Benn.

Yasopp nodded with a fond smile. Lianne sure had changed and it was good. It had hurt him to see a girl so hurt, frightened and sad, but he understood. After all she had experience some trauma in her young life.

* * *

The sailed straight to Louge Town. Shanks put on a cloak all together with Benn and took the hand of Lianne, telling her not to let go. They walked through town and stopped short at the center. Shanks gazed sadly at the execution platform. Lianne titled her head lightly, not liking the platform at all. She felt how sad her father became and squeezed his hand lightly. As he looked down at her, she sent him a bright and warm smile. Shanks smiled happily back and the walked towards some shops. They went into a shop were they sold swords. Lianne looked at the different swords, all a bit too big and heavy for a 6 year-old. However she liked the swords.

"I can see a strong swordswoman in you, young one. Please here," said the owner and held a child's sword towards her.

Lianne looked at it, took it and felt oddly good. It felt natural to hold this sword in her hand. Shanks looked at her, seeing how wild the sword was, but that she could possible control it. He gazed around and saw some training swords. He took three pairs and went over to the desk. With a look a Lianne, she came over. Shanks paid for the swords and they left.

"This feels oddly good," said Lianne, as she put her new sword onto her belt on the left side.

"So a swordswoman, eh?" smiled Shanks.

"Yes. Will you teach me daddy?"

"Of course. And until you are strong enough to protect yourself, my brave princess, I'll protect you," he smiled.

Lianne smiled back and they went back to the ship. Shanks had bought her new clothes, besides the swords and some shoes. She grew far too fast, he thought. One day she would be a beautiful young woman, who would easily crush every man's heart. He feared for the teen years to come, but until then he would enjoy being the only man in her heart and he would train her so she wouldn't become victim of some rapist.

"Daddy… Tai says that the Grand Line is far too dangerous for a child like me, but I will not be a problem… I will get stronger and I will listen to you," she said firmly.

"That's my girl. It is dangerous, but as long as you do what I say, you'll be fine," said Shanks.

Lianne sent her father another bright smile, while holding his hand. She looked at Benn, who nodded, telling her silently that he would protect her too. She felt happy and thought about Luffy. He would properly train now to get stronger. One day they would meet again. She was sure of this. And by that time, she had to be strong too. So she could help him become the King of Pirates.

* * *

**Next chapter will be her meting Crocus and about her training.**

**See you Friday for the next update ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we go. Lianne comes to Grand Line.**

* * *

Reverse Mountain had been a mixed of feelings for her. It was scary to go up, but the ride down was funny. She laughed, but was scared as she saw the big whale. However her father laid a hand on her shoulder, telling her it was just fine and that she hadn't to be scared. They anchored at the bottom and Lianne followed her father towards the light keeper.

"So you've return, Akagami," said the light keeper.

"Yep. It's about time. Good to see you again Crocus," said Shanks.

Lianne stood beside him and on her other side stood Benn. She looked at the light tower. Shanks followed her gaze and smiled. He squatted down to her, so he could see into her dark blue eyes. He loved those eyes of hers and now they were glowing friendly.

"Want to get up there, Lia?" asked Shanks.

"Can I, daddy?" she asked hopefully.

Shanks stood up and looked at Crocus, who handed Benn the keys. Benn took the hand of Lianne and she walked happily beside him towards the tower. Shanks smiled after her. It warmed his heart to see her so carefree and happy. She had been sad leaving Luffy behind, but he had told her the reason and she had understood. She was smart and strong for her age.

"So you've become a father?" Crocus smiled and looked at Shanks.

"Yes. Her name is Lianne and she is my jewel. She lived with her mother until a year ago, where her mother was killed," said Shanks with bitterness at the last word.

"Killed?" crocus looked at the young captain.

"Yes. In front of Lianne and by marines. That has left a scar in her heart and she will never trust a marine again. Those bastards. I took her with me. How could I leave her alone now? She needs me," said Shanks.

"Marines? Why?" Crocus felt the guilt and anger in Shanks.

"Her mother refused to follow their orders. They had found out that Lianne is my daughter and so they wanted to take her with them. Of course did her mother refused. I didn't get there in time," said Shanks sadly and with bitterness.

"Does she know or understand?"

"She knows and understands which makes it harder. However a boy on an Island in East Blue helped her get through it. She started to smile and live again. All I want is her happiness. My crew will help me to train her and to make her strong for the world," said Shanks.

"Daddy… Look," yelled Lianne from the top of the light house.

Shanks smiled and waved to her.

"I promise. I will become stronger and one day I will sail with Luffy and help him become the King of Pirates," she yelled happily.

"She does have an ambition," smiled Crocus.

Shanks nodded. "I guess it can't be help. Luffy reminds me about Roger. The words he spoke, his determination, his strong will and how he tried to protect Lianne in danger. Those two became best friends," said Shanks.

"Then I'll be waiting for him to come," smiled Crocus.

* * *

Lianne trained with Benn. Or rather Benn showed her some techniques and she copied them. They had been on the Island for a couple of days. Shanks looked up, headache from a party last night. Lianne had slept on the ship, while they had partied on the beach. Benn hadn't too much and was now helping Lianne. She had been up early, but was respectful towards her father and had let him sleep. She could take care of herself on the ship.

"You almost got it right," said Benn encouraging.

She nodded, looked at him once more and tried again and again. It wasn't easy, but after a few tries she had the grip of it and she continued to train the ability. Benn was amazed. He gave her a difficult move and she just learned it in two hours. Something that should have taken at least half a day. She was only 6 years old. He shook his head, as he watched her use the seven moves she had learned over the past days. She combined them in different ways, experimented with them.

Shanks smiled. Lianne was indeed good and a fast learner. She stopped and titled her head as she gazed over the sea. Shanks and Benn followed her gaze, but couldn't see anything. Lianne however had a frown on her face, before she turned to Benn. He looked curious at her.

"Someone is coming," she said and pointed towards a small dot.

"You're sure it's coming this way?" asked Benn, unable to see it himself.

"Positive. Why can I see it and you not?" she asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"Maybe because you are young and not have any trace of alcohol in you," said Benn and shrugged.

It wasn't the first time she could see things from far distance. Her sight must be good or her Observation Haki was strong for her age. After all she was the daughter of Shanks. His Haki level was high, so Lianne may have a flair for it, even at her age.

"She is right," said Yasopp, standing next to her all of a sudden.

Lianne smiled. "See? I'm good," she chuckled.

"Now get back here Lianne," said Shanks.

She obeyed. Her father had a resignedly look on his face. She was curious to know why and happy he didn't tell her to hide on the ship. She sat next to him and drank some water and ate an apple, while they waited for the person to come closer. Wondering who it was, Lianne waited patiently.

"Do you know who it might be daddy?" she asked.

"Let's say I have a feeling. By the way you did well. Those moves are difficult to learn," he said.

"They are?"

"Yes, but don't get cocky. You still have much to learn. It's only the beginning," said Shanks.

"I know daddy," she said.

Shanks hugged her. He was proud of her. She was intelligent and strong. There was no doubt in his heart that she would become a real problem for the government. And she would become a handful for him too. Why was she a girl? Yet he wouldn't let her down or leave her. She was his daughter, his responsibility. In a few years he would have to help her in her teens or someone else on his ship had to help her. He looked at her. Almost 7 years old and already determined. Not all children at her age knew what they wanted to do with their life, but she was far from an ordinary girl. Not caring for dolls or pretty stuff. She would rather train and play pranks with the help of him or Yasopp.

* * *

**So you might have guessed who is coming. And yes, not all girls like fluffy stuff and pink. Especially not Lianne. She never did.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So here's the next chapter for you guys. Hope you like it ;)**

* * *

Lianne looked at the coffin shape boat. The sail looked like a cross, and the man on it had a big sword on his back, which also looked like a cross, just like the necklace. He didn't wear a shirt, but an open and long coat, which was black, except the sleeves, which were red with flower patterns. He wore grey jeans and black boots. On his head he had a hat with a big feather. Lianne saw his eyes as he looked up and straight at the beach. Yellow eyes fixed on hers. It was her first time she saw the man all called Taka no Me.

Dracule Mihawk walked straight towards Shanks. His eyes fixed on Lianne. She didn't look down or flinch under his gaze. Instead she held his gaze. As he stood in front of them, he looked at Shanks. Shanks had put a hand on the shoulder of Lianne. A protective hand. Inside he felt pride bloom, as his daughter didn't seem to be intimidated by Mihawk's gaze.

"Didn't know you had a daughter, Akagami," said Mihawk coolly.

"So they didn't report it, or they didn't tell you," said Shanks, holding the gaze.

"Why would you bring a girl to the Grand Line?" asked Mihawk, ignoring the men around and the tense atmosphere.

"I won't abandon my girl," he said.

"You could have brought her somewhere safe."

"She is safe with me," said Shanks.

Lianne looked from Shanks to Mihawk. She rolled her eyes lightly and begun to feel bored, however she kept standing next to Shanks, even though she wanted to train again. She didn't understand why the air had become so tense all of sudden. Mihawk didn't seem to be an enemy, but all was ready for a fight. There was so much she didn't understand.

"Daddy? Can I train again or should I head for my room? I'm bored," she interrupted her father and Mihawk.

Shanks smirked, seeing the surprise on Mihawk's face. He looked at Lianne, she looked up and she did indeed look bored. Her dark blue eyes also told him that she could feel the tension around and that something was off here, but not what or why. He was surprise that her instincts were this good at her age.

"You're not afraid brat?" Mihawk looked at her.

"The name is Lianne and if you were an enemy, you would have done something by now, instead of just talking," she said.

Shanks swallowed. How could she tell? She was analyzing the situation like an adult.

"I see an intelligent and bright girl. You are right," said Mihawk.

"Daddy can I go now?" she asked and looked at Shanks.

"Uhm sure. Just stay near Benn," said Shanks.

"Of course. My training isn't over," she rolled her eyes and took off.

"She feels safe with you," comment Mihawk, gazing after her.

"Of course. She is safe with me," said Shanks.

"Why sword?"

"Her choice."

"Like her father. What about her mother?"

"Killed in front of her by the marines," said Shanks.

"Will she seek revenge?"

"I doubt it. But she doesn't trust the marines, nor do she like them. I guess she will try to ruin their plans whenever she can," said Shanks with a smirk.

"Enjoying the thought of that?" Mihawk looked at his rival.

"I am."

"And you will train her so she can do it," said Mihawk.

"I will. Her mother was killed because they found out that I'm her father. They wanted her mother to hand Lianne over to them, but she refused. I was too late to save her, but I managed to save Lianne. How can I let her behind on an Island? No. She will stay with me," said Shanks.

"How old is she?"

"Almost 7," said Shanks.

Mihawk looked at her and couldn't really believe it. The girl was training techniques she shouldn't be able to at her young age. Not sword techniques, but face-to-face combat techniques. She was not only intelligent, but her instincts and her learning were far from her age. One day she would become even stronger than her father. Mihawk could see it and he knew Shanks could also see it. Mihawk heard the pride in Shanks' voice and saw it in his eyes and he understood him.

"Be careful. When Sengoku finds out he will try to take her," said Mihawk.

"I know and that's why I or Benn is with her all the time when we visit a town," said Shanks.

"You still suffer from your party last night. Therefor will our fight be tomorrow. And don't chick out because of her. I won't kill you, but I need something to kill m boredom," said Mihawk.

"Me chick out? Never. Then tomorrow," smiled Shanks.

Mihawk nodded and went to the jungle and sat down by a tree. He watched Lianne train. The same seven moves, but faster. After a while she started to lift rocks and do strength Training. She showed determination and she liked it. It was as if it was a game to her. Benn taught her well. His eyes wandered to Shanks, who sat there proudly, looking at his daughter. Mihawk smirked. Somehow it suited Shanks being a father. So protective and loving, yet still the same carefree pirate. Here he was, lying back and enjoying live, having parties with a child on board.

-xxxxxxxxx-

The next day Lianne witnesses the fight between her father and Mihawk. Benn stood beside her, holding a hand on her shoulder, protecting her from the strongest blows. She followed every move and didn't run towards Shanks as he was hit and bled. She flinched, but that was all. She understood it was a friendly spare and that they only did this to have some fun. However it did look serious enough for people who didn't know the two rivals.

"They are so awesome," said Lianne in awe.

Benn smirked. 'Like her father,' he thought.

After several of hours the men sat down, panting and bleeding. Lianne bit her lower lip lightly. Shanks smiled to her and nodded, telling her it was over and that she could come over. She walked to him and sat down next to him, eyes glowing from excitement. He grinned at her, but she saw he was in pain. The doctor was already there, trying to bandage Shanks.

"That was so awesome daddy," smiled Lianne.

"Did you learn anything?" asked Shanks.

"A lot daddy. How are you?" she looked a bit worried.

"I'm fine princess," he smiled.

"I want to be as strong as you one day. Teach me," she said eagerly.

Shanks laughed. Only his daughter would shake a fight like this off so easily and be eager to learn more. He hugged her and kissed her head. It filled him with love that she wasn't a shy or scared kid. That she was so much like him. She hugged him back, before pulling out, looking at him, waiting for him to answer.

"Of course Lia," he smiled.

"Yes," she said before turning her face towards Mihawk.

She looked at him. He looked at her and as their eyes fixed again, he knew that she would be greater than her father and she would be a bigger problem for the government. There was a strong will in her. He had to know who her mother was. This wasn't Shanks completely. Mostly yes, but not all of it. Not those dark blue eyes. They belonged to her mother, whom ever she was.

"I do hope I get to see more fights, so I can learn more. I have a dream and I can only fulfill it if I'm strong enough," she said.

Shanks looked at her and then at Mihawk.

"It isn't our last fight Akagami no Lianne. I promise you that I will beat your father again," said Mihawk.

"As I saw it, you two were even, so no one really won this fight," she said.

Mihawk smirked. She had a flair for swordfight. "You are right. Just wanted to test something," he said.

* * *

**Yes now Mihawk met Lianne. She might be a child, but she is strong, smart and have pirates blood in her veins. ANd don't worry. I will reveal her mother some day, but not yet. It should come as a big surprise :D**

**Well see you Friday**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry for not uploading yesterday, but I had some trouble with my internet. But here's the next chapter, a day late. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Lianne couldn't get Mihawk. He didn't talk much. Instead he observed her. She could feel it, but she didn't care. She had a dream and she had to work had to get there. Once more she trained, this time with Yasopp. He threw small stones after her that she had to dodge. It didn't really hurt when he hit her. She managed to dodge 9 out of 10 stones. Shanks observed this of course. She had yet to learn how to use a sword, but she had her sword on her while training. She wanted to get use to the weight.

After an hour with stone throwing she continued on her own. She climbed the trees and jumped around, no fear of falling down or heights. Yasopp, Benn, Roo, Shanks and Mihawk kept an eye on her.

"She knows her limits," said Benn.

"I wonder how much her mother taught her," said Shanks.

"Who was she?" asked Yasopp.

Shanks gazed at Lianne. The girl was lucky that she only had her mother's eyes. If someone found out who her mother really was … Well it would not be in best interest for the marines. Luckily that the marines back then only had found out that he was her father. He sighed, understanding why his crewmates want to know who her mother was.

"Let's just said she was a woman who I loved very much," said Shanks.

They understood that he didn't want to tell them, but not exactly why. Lianne never talked about her mother either, but they thought it might be because of the sorrow. Now they doubted it was the complete truth. Maybe Lianne didn't know more about her mother, than she was her mother. If that's the case it was Shanks that should tell them more. They got a feeling it was more than just sorrow that kept Shanks from telling who she was.

"Daddy…" Lianne's voice was distant.

Shanks gazed around, but couldn't see her. He sighed and stood up. He walked through the jungle, knowing exactly where she was. Benn and Mihawk followed him. They heard the laughter from Lianne. She screamed of joy and then a splash. Shanks sped up and walked into a clearing. There was a big lake with a small waterfall. At that moment they came out from the jungle, Lianne came to the surface in the middle of the lake. She hurried over to her father, smiling. Shanks smiled back.

"The water is a bit cold, but it's nice," she smiled.

"You just love to swim, don't you?" asked Shanks.

"Well, Luffy can't swim, so I have to be the one swimming," smiled Lianne.

"You're nuts. Like I would ever let you join Luffy," said Shanks teasing.

"I will be his nakama and I don't care if you are against it," she said and came up.

"Oh? A little rebel. If you are strong enough I might let you go, but how will you find him?" asked Shanks.

"If I know him he will be followed by the marines short after he sets sail," said Lianne.

Shanks shook his head with a grin. He knew she was right. Luffy was energetic and he would properly get into a lot of trouble, but he had a good heart. He couldn't keep his daughter on his ship. She had decided and he would gladly back her up. Luckily it was at least 10 years until then. And until then she would train hard and get stronger.

* * *

Sabaody Archipelago. Lianne looked around. So many different kinds of people, so many different kinds of shops. She held her father's hand as they walked around. He looked at her, seeing her big wondering eyes, but also the small smile. After a short thought and inward argument he decided to take her to the amusement park before going to Grove 13.

"Oi Benn. I think we'll start somewhere else," said Shanks.

Benn smirked, knowing exactly what Shanks thought of. Of course would he take her to the amusement park. After all she was a kid and his jewel. He wanted to be a good father and short they would be in the New World, a really hard place to live, yet he knew she could handle it. She had shown her strength and proved them so many times she could handle what lays ahead.

"Good idea. Lianne will love it," said Benn.

Lianne was curious, but neither Benn nor Shanks said what they meant. Her eyes grew big and wide as she saw the entrance to the amusement park. Her eyes started to sparkle. A big smile showed itself on her face and she looked happily at her father. He smiled back as they walked into the park.

After a couple of hours, Lianne was tired, but happy. They had lot of fun in the park and she had tried many kinds of rides. She had cotton candy and an ice cream. Benn told Shanks that he spoiled her, but it was clear he didn't mean it, because he smirked as he saw her happiness. Sometimes it was okay to spoil the kid. Now they were walking towards through the lower Groves. Lianne on a floating bubble. She looked around, not liking these lower levels. Shanks walked next to her, holding her hand, reassuring that everything was alright and she had nothing to fear. Benn walked in front of her, dragging her along.

"Daddy … I had a lot of fun today. Thanks," said Lianne.

"I knew you'd love it," he smiled.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"To visit a friend of mine," he said.

In silence they walked. Or the men walked and Lianne got dragged on a bubble. She lied down and closed her eyes. Shanks let her sleep for a while and as they came to the stairs up to Shakky's Rip-off bar, he picked her up and carried her up the stairs. As the almost where at the top, she woke up and wanted to walked herself the last few steps.

They walked into the small bar. There was only and old man with long grey-white hair and a woman with short black hair. Lianne held her father's hand once more. The old man turned around and Lianne saw his scar, beard and glasses. A big smile was on his face and his eyes were friendly and warm. She smiled to him.

"Akagami. It's been a while. Is that you daughter?" asked the old man.

"It is," said Shanks and looked at her.

"Hello. My name is Lianne," she said polite.

The old man laughed. "She has manners. Unlike someone I know. Hello there Lianne. I'm Silvers Rayleigh," he introduces himself.

"And I'm Shakky. Do you want a juice?" asked the woman.

"Yes please," she said.

Rayleigh laughed even more. She walked over and sat at the counter and Shakky gave her a glass of juice. Lianne thanked her, which made Shakky chuckled.

"She is so cute," said Shakky.

While Shakky entertained Lianne, sat Rayleigh and Shanks by one of the tables, so they could talk alone. Benn sat next to Lianne.

"So is _she_ her mother?" asked Rayleigh.

"She was. Were killed by marines in front of Lianne, because she didn't want to hand Lianne over. The marines had found out I'm her father. Luckily not who her mother was. I didn't get back in time to save her, but I manage to save Lianne," said Shanks.

"That's traumatic, however she seems fine," said Rayleigh.

"She didn't smile for 3 and half weeks. It wasn't until we docked at an Island in East Blue she got her smile back. We met a young boy there and guessed what. He sounded just like Roger. Saying things Roger did. He gave Lianne her smile back," said Shanks and looked at Lianne with so much love that Rayleigh knew the girl was more than safe.

"A boy that sounded like Roger? Then it's no wonder she got her smile back," said Rayleigh.

"His name is Monkey D. Luffy. She saved his live. You might not see it, but her left arm was almost ripped off by a sea monster. As we left he promised he would get stronger, set sail, find a strong crew and then he will find One Piece and become the King of Pirates. Lianne want to sail with him, but she got at least 9 year before I allow her that and before Luffy set sail," said Shanks.

"Monkey D., eh? Then I will await his arrival too. How old is she now?" asked Rayleigh.

"She's 7 years old. Strong and intelligent," said Shanks.

"You love her that much, eh? It's clear to see."

Shanks nodded. His eye were filled with warm and love. Rayleigh had seen this before and it was clear that Lianne was not an accident. Shanks wanted a child and now he got one and he would protect her.

* * *

**So Lianne met Mihawk and Rayleigh. And all want to know who her mother is, but don't worry. I'll tell you later. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Next chapter up. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Lianne walked next to her father in the small town. It had started to rain slowly and people were trying to get inside the shops or get home. Lianne had nothing against the rain. She was used to get soaked on the ship in a storm, where she helped prepare the ship. Suddenly she felt how her stomach started to cramp. It was a pain she had never felt before in her 14 years. She bended over and bit her lip, tears in her eyes. Shanks stopped and saw her pain.

"Lianne what's wrong?" he asked worried.

"My … stomach … hurts," she stuttered.

"Your stomach? All off sudden? Did you eat something bad?" he asked.

"Don't … think … so … Oh God," she got down and curled on the ground.

Shanks was really worried now. He squatted down trying to find out what was going on. The rain was still falling down and they were almost soaked. Lianne started to cry and now she felt something running down her leg. Her eyes widened as realization hit her. She had talked about this with the doctor.

"Daddy… I want to go back," she said.

"Of course," said Shanks and help her up.

She still had cramps, but with the help of her father she managed to walk back to the ship. Luckily all men were under deck or at the bar in the town. Shanks brought her to her room, asking if he should get the doctor. Lianne nodded and as soon he had left her, she went through her drawer, finding new clothes and some other stuff. She rushed to the bathroom. A short shower and then back to her room, where her father and doctor waited.

"Can I talked to him alone?" asked Lianne, blushing a little.

"Sure," said Shanks and left.

Lianne sighed and looked at the doctor. "A painkiller will be enough."

"So it has come? I recommend warm soup and some warm blankets too. Want me to tell your father?" he asked.

"No. I'll tell him. Damn this is embarrassment," she said, blushing a little.

"I'll tell Roo to make some soup for you and I'll be back with some painkillers and water," he said and left.

Shanks walked in as the doctor left. He sat on her bed, where she lied. He brushed her hair with his fingers, trying to comfort her, while another cramp came over her. She sighed and looked at him.

"It's nothing serious… I should get used to it," she said.

Shanks looked questioned at her.

"I'm now a woman daddy. Once a month I'll experience this … oh God."

Another cramp came over her as her father realized what she was talking about and he didn't know what to say or do. He had not been prepared for this. He looked at his daughter. Time sure went fast. For him it was like yesterday they left Fushia Village, but it has been 8 years. Lianne was now 14 years old. A teen and with that all the trouble and problems and as a girl this means her period too.

"Don't worry daddy. I know everything. Doctor Cane and I have talked about this stuff and the changes I will experience until I'm an adult," she said.

"I didn't realize that you've grown so much Lia. You are so independent. Need anything?" asked Shanks.

"No. Just something warm and peace. Just get to the bar and drink. I can handle this along with Cane and Roo," said Lianne.

"When you feel better we'll shop," he said and kissed her head.

"You bet," she smiled.

-xxxxxxxxxx-

Lianne sat near the fire and let her body get some warm. All around the men chattered, drank, sang or slept. They had settled down on a winter Island. She loved the snow, but today it was windy, so they stayed in a cave. Suddenly she felt someone approaching the cave and she got curious. The men around continued to talk, but she gazed at the entrance. Her father caught her gaze.

"Something wrong Lia?" he asked.

"No, but someone is coming," she said.

"Do you ever relax?" asked Yasopp with a sigh.

"Of course I do," she said.

"Doesn't sound like it though," said Yasopp.

"Kids, don't fight," teased Shanks.

"Daddy…" said Lianne offended, but chuckled afterwards.

Then a group of men walked into the cave. Shanks had been aware of them since Lianne had said they were approaching. Even for her age, her Haki was strong. All three of them. He couldn't wait to see her grow stronger and what she would be cable of. But for now he had visitors. He turned his mind to the young man who walked towards him. Fire Fist Ace, a rookie.

"Oh. If that's not Fire Fist Ace. Are you here for a fight?" asked Shanks.

"No. I'm here to meet your daughter," said Ace.

Lianne titled her head lightly. Silence felt around them and she could feel the tension. It wasn't a smart move for a young and attractive man to show up and ask for her. She felt how her father tensed, but he remained calm.

"I do hope you have thought about your words, Fire Fist," said Shanks darkly.

"I'm here to thank her and you Akagami no Shanks. The two of you saved my baby-brother," he said, holding his hands in front of him.

"Luffy?" Lianne looked shocked and then suspicious at him.

"Yeah. After you left for good, Gramps brought Luffy to my foster mom and we became stepbrothers," said Ace.

Shanks smiled and invited Ace and his crew to the party. Ace thanked and sat down opposite to Shanks. He smiled to Lianne and then he felt asleep. Lianne chuckled and started to poke Ace, finding it weird. He woke up and looked confused, but then he apologized and told he did this from time to time.

"Tell me about Luffy. How is he? Can he fight?" Lianne looked at Ace.

"When I left he was just fine and he had got better with his techniques. He always talked about you and your promise. He never stopped blabbering about how cool it was of you to jump into the sea and safe his life. And the Straw Hat is so precious to him," said Ace.

Lianne laughed. That was so typical, but it was good to hear that Luffy hadn't forgotten her or their promise. She couldn't wait to meet him again.

"So do you know when he sets sail?" she asked.

"In about 2 years," said Ace.

Lianne smiled. In two years. Then she would look forward to see his first wanted poster and meet him again. Time sure went fast and she couldn't wait to join him. She wondered what kind of adventures he would have and what kind of people he found as his nakama, no their nakama.

* * *

**So Lianne became a woman and she met Ace.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Next chapter up.**

* * *

"Hey pretty. Want to walk a bit with me?" a young man asked Lianne.

She smiled friendly to him. "No thanks. I'm in a bit of hurry," she said politely.

"What about later, pretty?" he asked, following her pace.

"I don't think so. You're not my type. Excuse me," she said.

The young man grabbed her arm. She hated when the men got violent. They didn't think that a young woman like her could defend herself. She rolled her eyes and asked if they thought she had a sword for the fun of it. Or did they simply not notice? Whatever the reason was, she stopped and looked at the young man.

"Please let go of my arm," she said.

"I just want to talk to you for a while," said the man.

"I don't have the time for that," she said.

If she didn't show up soon, her father would surely start a war or so. Benn could only hold him for a short time. Her overprotective father. Sometimes it felt good, but most of the time it was annoying. After she had turned 16 a month ago, her father had kept an eye on his crew, whenever she talked with them, besides Yasopp, Benn and Roo. Mostly the younger and newest crewmember felt his eyes on them when they talked to her.

"Don't be so spoiled," he said.

Lianne rolled her eyes and with a kick, the young man let go of her and lied down. She turned around and walked away. She hadn't even used her strength at all. He was a weak man. She heard some called after her, but she ignored it and hurried towards the bar, where she could hear some tumult. As she entered she saw her father and a marine fighting. Lianne sighed and leaned against the wall, next to Benn.

"How comes he gets into those kind of fights lately?" asked Lianne.

"Because of you Lia. They know about you," said Benn.

"I haven't seen anything," she said.

"They know and they try to get your father by telling they got you," said Benn.

"Idiots," she said.

"They sure are. The day you don't answer we know they are right and then we will kick their asses and bring you back. No matter if you are on board Red Force or not," said Benn.

"Good to hear, but give it a few tries. I could be in the middle of something when you call. Kick some asses somewhere or taken a bath," she smiled.

Ben laughed. Oh Lianne had great humor. She walked over to Shanks as he had finished beaten up the marines all by himself. Yasopp and Roo just sat by the table laughing. Lianne shook her head. This had been going for a couple of years now, but lately more marines tried to take her father down. Something was odd. She felt it.

"Enjoying yourself?" asked Lianne and sat down.

"Yep. I love to have an excuse to kick their asses," smiled Shanks.

"Jeez daddy. Cool down would you?" laughed Lianne.

"Who did this?" said Shanks serious and took her arm.

Where the young man had held her, was now a small bruise. Lianne rolled her eyes. It was barely visible, but her father saw everything. She took her arm to her and sighed.

"There was a boy trying to get me to take a walk with him. As I said no he grabbed my arm," she said.

"Show me who," said Shanks darkly.

"I will not. Jeez daddy. I can handle that on my own, you know. I kicked him and came here," she said.

"That's my girl," he smiled.

She shook her head. Benn told them it was better they left before a higher ranked marine showed up. Shanks agreed and soon they were on board Red Force. Shanks had even recruited new members. As all others they were told who Lianne was and that she was cable of killing most men here, especially the newcomers, if they got to close to her. All understood the hidden meaning of this.

* * *

"Oh daddy…" said Lianne in a sweet voice.

Shanks knew this voice to well. She used it when she wanted something and mostly he gave in. She would give him puppy eyes and look pleading on him. He couldn't withstand those eyes. Nobody on this ship could. It was like a curse, but mostly it wasn't something dangerous or expensive. If it was expensive she would just steal it. After all she was a pirate.

"What's up Lia?" asked Shanks.

"I have a big favor to ask of you," she said.

"A favor?"

"I want to see Ace again," she said.

"Ace? Why so sudden?" he asked.

"It's been a while and I miss him," she said.

"You've only been with him for a day. How can you miss him?" asked Shanks.

"We had a lot of fun and he _is_ the brother of Luffy. Besides that, I'm bored," she said.

Shanks sighed. Having a teenage daughter wasn't easy. Whenever they went to a town, young men flirted with her. And if that wasn't enough, she had started to flirt back. Not that she meant it though, but he hated it. And then her mood changed fast. One word could make her glare at you with deadly eyes and he voice would be cold as ice when she spoke. However he wouldn't go with her request this time.

"You can't see him Lianne. He's a Whitebeard pirate now," said Shanks.

"And that's why I want to see him again. I want to know why," she said, crossing her arms.

"Lianne. This time I won't give in," said Shanks.

"We both know you will. It's only the matter of time. So why don't you just go along with my request?" she said.

However Shanks didn't bounce this time. At least not at first …

'I can't believe she could pull a stunt like this. She is too smart for her age,' thought Shanks as he saw the Moby Dick in the distance.

Lianne stood next to him with a smirk. She hadn't thought it would work, but it had. With the help of Ace, she had made her father gave in to her request, however not without a cost that is. She now had to face the world strongest man. She had to be herself, yet mind her manners. Which could be difficult for her, since she was a pirate. Well, whatever happened, she would hold her ground. She was the daughter of Shanks after all.

"Scared? We can call it off," said Shanks.

"I'm not scared daddy. Are you?" she asked.

"No, but I'm worried about you. After all it will be the first time you'll meet another strong pirate crew. And Whitebeard is not just anybody," said Shanks.

"I know. Benn and I have talked about this. Daddy… I have to learn how to hold my ground. If I can't do that, then I can't be with Luffy. And he will soon show up," said Lianne.

"Lia… How can you be only 16 years old with that mind of yours? You are way to mature," Shanks sighed.

"I learn from the best. It's about time you start to trust me daddy," she smiled.

He nodded, but he hated the idea of his little princess leaving him soon. They anchored next to Moby Dick and Lianne was surprised to see how big it was. Red Force was just a child compare to the Moby Dick. She followed her father, feeling him raise his ambition. She smirked. Well, Whitebeard was a rival after all. They weren't allies, but not exactly enemies. As they walked towards Whitebeard, more of the weaker men fell on the ground. Lianne had a small and resignedly smile on her lips. Her father overdid it in her opinion.

"Oi Akagami. Look what you have done, -yoi," said a man with a laid back face, yellow hair that looked like a pineapple.

"Ah if it isn't the Phoenix Marco. Care to join my crew?" asked Shanks lazily.

Lianne rolled her eyes and gave her father a short, but firm glare.

"Shut it," said Marco.

Shanks laughed and looked at Whitebeard, who had his eyes on Lianne. Then Shanks looked at Lianne and saw her annoyed glare. He sighed, knowing why she was annoyed, but he wouldn't change just because of her. He felt pride that she had some manners, despite that she had lived on his ship for 11 years. Her mother must have been hard on her with this.

"Brat. Look what you've done to my son's," said Whitebeard to Shanks.

"We aren't exactly friends, so this is an enemy ship. I need to protect myself and her," he counted.

"Those men wouldn't be able to hurt me anyway," mumbled Lianne, but high enough for them all to hear, which caused Shanks to laugh and Ace too.

"Whitebeard, may I introduce you to my pride: My daughter Lianne," said Shanks and you could clearly hear the pride in his voice.

Lianne knew he wanted to embarrass her, so she didn't let his words and tone affect her at all. Instead she gave Whitebeard a small smile and nod. Whitebeard and all around looked at her. Sure they had heard that Shanks had a daughter, but they hadn't thought she would be so beautiful and strong. Her words weren't empty threats. They were real. She was stronger than most of this crew, which caused them to be on guard. Not only was Shanks here, but he had brought his daughter along, which he would protect with all his might. And she would be a problem herself.

"I'm glad you finally let me see if those rumors were right. So Lianne what do you think of my ship?" asked Whitebeard.

"It's big and I could easily get some good exorcise and training here, if it was topical," she answered.

Shanks shook his head lightly. She was so determined to get stronger.

"Guhahaha. Is that so? So what reason do you have for dragging your father here?" he asked.

"I simply wanted to talk with my friend Ace and see the man whom he now sees as his captain," she said bluntly.

Shanks moaned resignedly inwards. If she wasn't carefully it would be a mess.

"Is that so? Ace," said Whitebeard and looked at his 'son'.

"Yes Oyaji," said Ace with a smile.

"You have a guest. Treat her well. I have a word or two to discuss with her father. You can all leave us for time being. Have fun, but be polite towards our guest," said Whitebeard.

* * *

**So Lianne got to meet Whitebeard and see Ace again. What will the Whitebeard pirates think of her? Well you'll find out soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Next chapter here. Sorry for the late update. i had a lot of stuff to do today, even though I've holiday.**

* * *

Shanks was surprised. Here he thought his daughter had messed up and then Whitebeard just go along with her wish. How the hell did his daughter do that? Whitebeard wouldn't be charmed by her that easy, would he? Shanks couldn't get it, so he hoped to get an answer. He saw Ace dragged Lianne with him, already talking eagerly to her, while all others followed them. He sighed. He hated the feeling he got, whenever a young man was this close to his daughter.

"Hard to have a daughter, eh?" teased Whitebeard.

"You have no idea. She is like me. Wild, stubborn, loyal and she is strong for her age. Still I'm worried for her all the time, especially now," he sighed.

Whitebeard laughed. "Having a beautiful young teenage daughter isn't supposed to be easy. Not when she is like you. You are too overprotective," said Whitebeard.

"I know that. But why did you let her get away with her behavior?" asked Shanks.

"Because she is your daughter and she was polite enough for a pirate. I like her spirit," said Whitebeard.

"She won't become your nakama," said Shanks.

"I never thought that," said Whitebeard.

"So what do you want?"

"Let her stay with me for a while. She wants to be on her own for a while. I can see it in her eyes. She can only get stronger, because now she has to. I will protect her of course ad seeing how she and Ace gets along, I know any other here will," said Whitebeard.

Shanks had a feeling that this would come. He thought about it and sighed. Whitebeard sounded reasonable, but that didn't mean he had to go along with it. But then again, he had to think what was best for Lianne and not for him. If he could decide, then she would never leave his side, but he couldn't hold her forever on his ship. She was too smart for him. So there was only one option left.

"I agree. If she wants, she can stay here for a while. As a vacation. However let me warn you Whitebeard. She is not an easy child. But then again, you've dealt with Ace, so I guess you can handle her. I'm not sure about the rest of your crew however," said Shanks after a while.

-xxxxxxxxxx-

Ace dragged Lianne to the other end of the ship. All along with the commanders, who all were curious. Thatch already mingled in the conversation between Ace and Lianne. Marco couldn't help but think she could easily win every heart she wanted to. Not just because she was beautiful, but because she had a special aura around her. It reminded him of Ace.

"Luffy will soon set sail. He turns 17 in a month," said Ace.

"Really? Then we have to keep an eye of the wanted poster by then. Knowing him, he will get one short after he sets sail. I'm curious about the crew he will gather. They sure have to be crazy to follow him," said Lianne.

"I guess that makes you crazy," laughed Ace.

"Yep, but so are you. After all you kept up with him for 7 years. I've only been with him for one year," teased Lianne.

"He changed my life and I'm glad for that," said Ace.

"Care to tell more?" asked Lianne.

"No way. Not until you show me the scar," said Ace.

"Not going to happen Ace," said Lianne.

"What scar?" asked Thatch curious.

"Lianne saved Luffy's life as they were kids, but she got badly wounded. Luffy told that much, but never how badly. Only it was her left arm and seeing her in a top with sleeves, I wonder how badly," said Ace.

"Did you risk your life -yoi?" asked Marco.

"It just happened that way. Come on Ace let it go. I won't show you," she said and shrugged it off.

Marco couldn't help wondering what she was hiding. Ace gave in and asked about her training and how she had been since they last met.

"Come on Lianne. Let us fight each other. Just a spare," said Ace eager.

"Do you have a death wish? I know daddy ordered Benn and the other to stay on the ship, but they will come her as soon the feel me fight. They are all so overprotective. It's sometimes annoying," she sighed.

"But it's only a spare," pouted Ace.

Lianne smiled and shook her head. Ace was so stubborn, but she liked him anyway. At least he was at her age. She was so tired of being on a ship with men double her age. She couldn't wait for Luffy to come, so she finally could get off her father's ship. Of course she loved them, but she wasn't a child anymore. She could handle a lot of stuff on her own.

"Tell me Ace. How did you become a Whitebeard pirate?" asked Lianne.

"Want to be one?" asked Ace.

"Hell no. I'm going to be with your brother," she said.

"Thought so, but I had to ask," he grinned.

"Besides that, daddy would surely lock me up, if I told him I'm leaving his ship to become a Whitebeard pirate," she grinned.

"Properly," said Ace.

"So tell me," she said.

Ace told her about the duel with Jinbe and with Whitebeard. How many times he tried to kill Whitebeard and what had changed his mind. Lianne listened and smiled. She could see Ace being happier know than he had been as captain of his own crew. However she wondered why and what had become of his dream, but when he wanted her to know, he would tell her.

The commanders mingled in the conversation, telling her more details about the fails, causing Ace to be angry, but not really. Lianne teased him, but it was all just friendly and Ace knew it. Marco was the only one to stand behind and observe everything. How she easily made friends with Thatch, Izo and Haruta, how she managed to avoid certain questions.

"She is one of a kind," said Shanks, standing next to Marco.

"I guess she take after her mother now -yoi," said Marco.

"Right now? Yes," said Shanks.

Marco nodded. Shanks walked over to her and she sent him a smile, which told everyone that she loved her father, despite being annoyed by his overprotective way. And it told them not to mess with her or her father.

"Whitebeard invites us for dinner," said Shanks.

"Really? Then of course we says yes," she said firmly, causing Shanks to smirk.

"That's what I thought you would say, so I agreed," said Shanks.

Lianne nodded serious. Of course would her father know how she would respond to that offer. He knew her too well.

"Before that, however, I need to talk to you Lianne," said Shanks.

Lianne titled her head lightly.

"It won't take long and then you can return to talk to your friend," said Shanks.

"Whatever," said Lianne and followed her father back to the ship.

* * *

**So what will Lianne chose? Will she stay or leave with her father? Well, you'll find out Friday.**


	11. Chapter 11

**So here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Shanks gave Benn, Yasopp and Roo a nod, before he led Lianne to his cabin. She sat down on the couch, waiting for her father to start talking so she could get back to Ace. She wanted to spend as much time with him and she like Izo, Haruta and Thatch too. They were friendly and she knew that most of the Whitebeard pirates were. Though she had a bad feeling that there were some not really sincere. Benn, Yasopp and Roo walked in and sat down too.

"So what does he think of our little princess?" asked Benn.

"Oh he likes her alright. So much he offered me that she could stay with him for a while. Like a vacation," said Shanks, looking at Lianne.

"Say what?" they all yelled surprised.

"So our little princess could grow even stronger and more independent," continued Shanks.

"Daddy… And what did you say to that?" asked Lianne.

"If you want to you can go," said Shanks, which caused the other to look surprised.

Lianne smiled and hugged her father. "You only want what is best for me. Like when I fought Mihawk the first time. Now you want me to be independent and be able to be on my own without you and the others. I love you so much daddy," she said.

Shanks smiled, kissing her head. "You know that you are too smart for your own good right?" he said.

"Good genes I guess. But then it must've come from mother," said Lianne teasing.

"Properly. And the fact you and Benn spent most of the time talking," said Shanks.

Lianne and Benn smirked. It was true that they talked about many kind of stuff. What was going on in this world, how to solve puzzles, how to understand riddles and tactics. Benn was teaching her. So she wasn't just a woman good with swords. Knowing Luffy, he would need a nakama who could actually use the brain for more than fighting.

"Lianne. Do you want to take the offer?" asked Yasopp curiously.

Lianne looked down. She didn't know what to say. On one hand, she wanted to say yes and leave right away to her room, packing her stuff and plead her father for money. On the other hand, she wanted to jump into the arms of her father, not wanting to ever let go of him, crying that she would first leave when she met Luffy. But what good would she be for Luffy, when she couldn't bear the thought of leaving her father? And she wasn't alone on the Moby Dick. Ace was there.

"I…" she trailed off.

"It's not like we want you to get off the ship Lianne. You know us better than that," said Roo.

"I know. I want to stay and I want to leave," she said.

"Of course you want that. But you can't have both. So what do you chose?" asked Benn.

Lianne let out a sigh. "It's hard, but I guess I would have to say yes to the offer. I can learn so much more and I'm not alone. Ace is there and I'm sure Whitebeard will protect me as well," she finally said.

"He will," said Shanks and hugged his daughter.

"Daddy… I would need money to buy knew clothes at one point. I'm still growing," she said.

"Don't worry. You'll get enough allowance to buy a small ship," said Shanks.

Lianne smiled, though she felt a bit sad. It was not what she had planned, but she needed this. For her, her father and the others sake. Independence was hard to earn. What better to earn it on a ship filled with pirates, which were rivals to her father? However she had at least one friend there. Portgas D. Ace. She smiled by that thought.

The others left, so Shanks could be alone with his daughter before she left to pack her stuff. Lianne sat down next to her father and leaned against him. She had tears in her eyes, but she didn't want them to fall, even though not all tears were bad.

"Should I tell him daddy?" asked Shanks.

"It's up to you Lianne, but I would say you must have to trust him. As far as I know, the marines don't know. As soon they know, they would hunt you down when you are with Luffy. Whatever Luffy does, you would be the one they wants the most," said Shanks.

Lianne nodded. She had to be curtain before telling him who her mother was.

-xxxxxxxxxx-

She went packing her back. She didn't rush, but folded her clothes. Benn would bring her backpack to her later after they had dined with the Whitebeard pirates. She had to say goodbye before that and her heart felt so heavy, but that was what she had expected. Only she had thought it would be on the day she left to follow Luffy and not this.

"Ready Princess?" asked Shanks from the door.

"Yeah. I guess," she said and gazed around.

She didn't pack all she had. Some stuff was left behind, so her father knew that she one day would come back, if only for a visit. She found the old wanted poster of her father, from when he still was young. She smiled and packed it. Shanks handed her a small back. It was her allowance. It was heavy and she put it in the back, before looking at her father. He had tears in his eyes and so did she.

"I'm going to miss you daddy," she said.

"And I'm going to miss you. Your mother would be so proud of you. Even though you were raised by men, especially pirates, you're still a young and beautiful woman with some manners. Be strong and become stronger," he said and hugged her gently.

"Thanks daddy. I will be fine," she smiled.

"I'm so proud of you."

"Don't do anything foolish daddy. But be sure to throw a party for me when I come to visit. Because I will leave Whitebeard as soon as I get the opportunity to get onboard the ship of Luffy," she said.

Shanks laughed and together they went back on the Moby Dick. She said her goodbyes on the way, receiving words of encouragement and good will. They quickly found the commanders and Whitebeard waiting for them. Lianne had regained her smile and Shanks held so much love and pride in his eyes that they wondered just what the two of them had to talk about so suddenly that it couldn't wait until they left. Whitebeard however understood the smile and Shanks' eyes. He smiled and gestured Lianne to sit next to him, which she did. Ace sat on her left and Whitebeard on her right. On Whitebeard's right sat Marco and next to him Shanks.

"So you've decided Lianne," said Whitebeard.

"I have. Can't say no to an adventure, even if I have to leave home," she said.

"It is a hard decision to make if you have a lovely home as you have, but I see that you're mature for your age," said Whitebeard.

"Thanks. For the compliment and for the offer," she said.

The commanders looked puzzled. They didn't get what the two of them were talking about.

"So have you packed?" asked Whitebeard.

"Yes. Benn will come over with my stuff later," she said.

"I'm glad you decided to take my offer young one. You might be the daughter of my rival, but you are still a young woman learning to live in this world and you'll need to stand on your own feet," he said.

"And I think I might learn more here, before going with the captain I chose as a child," she smiled.

"Oyaji … What are you blabbering about?" asked Haruta.

"It seems we got a guest for a while -yoi," said Marco and gazed towards Lianne.

"Eh?" the commanders looked at her, while she chuckled.

"Lianne is going to be our guest as Marco said. So behave my sons. Or else she would rip you apart, before I or her father can do it," laughed Whitebeard.

Lianne giggled. Yep she could learn more and she could get stronger. She smiled to Whitebeard and then blinked at her father, who laughed. She shook her head lightly, knowing he properly imagined her beating up the commanders.

"And I will help her do it," said Ace with a grin.

By that Lianne finally broke out in laughter too. Even Marco smiled at that and the laughter was contagious and soon all the commanders laughed. The evening went smooth with laughter and the men drinking a lot. Lianne however didn't drink alcohol. Not that she didn't like it, Yasopp had sometimes given her some, but her father didn't like her drinking. Therefor she would be a good girl in his presence. Especially their last evening together.

* * *

**Can she live on Moby Dick and befriend with them? Or will she have a hard time?**

**Well, you'll have to wait to next chapter ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Lianne's life on board Moby Dick starts ;)**

* * *

Lianne looked after her father's ship as it left the Moby Dick. It was late, but they wanted to sail instead of staying. Shanks had to leave, before he or Lianne changed their minds. It was not forever, but he hated the feeling of leaving her. But he knew it would hurt no matter what. Even if she had left to get on board Luffy's ship. He looked at her, while his ship slowly left Moby Dick behind. A hand on Shanks shoulder told him that he was not alone with those feelings. Benn also shared those feelings. Shanks thought about the day he had brought her to his ship. A frightened girl, whom had seen death too early in her life.

"She'll be fine, right Benn?" he asked.

"Yes. Believe in her. She will be just fine. You've seen her with Ace. He totally sees her as a sister," said Benn.

"I do believe in her. When I meet her again she'll properly be with Luffy. Which by the way means she will be fighting against us," said Shanks with a smile.

"And by then she will be stronger," said Benn.

"And more beautiful," said Shanks with a slight frown.

Benn sighed. The same problem for all fathers to a daughter. The thought of her falling in love or just being chased by young lovesick men. However Lianne wouldn't be easy to win the heart of. She was free and strong.

-xxxxxxxxxx-

"It's late Lianne," said Ace next to her.

"I know," she said, but kept looking towards the sea.

"Oyaji will be angry if you don't go to bed soon," said Ace.

"I'm a guest. I will do whatever I like. Besides I can't sleep now. If you're tired then you can go to bed Ace," said Lianne.

Ace grunted and left her be. It has been a month since she came as a guest and they had fun. Talking, making pranks on the crew together with Thatch and training. Lianne was stronger than Ace thought, but then again of course she was strong. She was the daughter of a Yonkou. And one day she would be with his little brother. He walked into his room and threw himself onto his bed falling asleep right away.

Lianne kept staring at the sea. She hated this time, but she wouldn't be able to sleep. She had been in her room most of the day and only Vista had been allowed to bring her food. Chicken soup, which Thatch had made especially for her. Now that she felt better, she wanted to feel the air against her skin. The night fell upon her, while she looked at the endless sea.

"Feeling better?" asked Thatch and stood next to her.

"Yeah. Luckily the pain goes away in half a day," she said.

He smiled at her, standing next to her. "And the soup?"

"Tasted great and it helped a lot. Thanks Thatch," she smiled to him.

"It's beautiful isn't it? I've always loved the sea at night when it's clear," he said gazing at the sea.

"Me too. Whenever I got the opportunity I stay up a bit longer to watch the night fall upon the sea and the stars shining at it. Once daddy let me stay up all night with him on watch," she said.

"Your father went on watch?" Thatch raised his eyebrow.

"Everything for me. Well actually daddy felt asleep and so it was Benn and I on watch. We talked all night about many things. I guess I have more than one father on that ship," she smiled by the memory.

"I guess. How long have you been on your father's ship?" he asked.

"11 years. I was still just a child. Well, actually only 10 years. I spent one year in Fuushia Village. Short after father picked me up I stayed at the Island, where I met Luffy. We were there for a year and set sail short after the accident," she said remembering the promise Luffy gave on the day the departed.

"That's why they all love you so much," said Thatch.

She nodded. It felt great to know that they loved her. And no matter what they would always come to her aid, whenever she wanted it or not. And she loved every single one of them, but her father and Whitebeard had been right. She needed this and she felt how much she matured, yet she loved to play pranks. She was like her father. Teasing whenever she could and Ace was her favorite target.

"Well I guess I better go to bed. Even though I'm a guest, I don't want to sleep all day tomorrow again," she smiled.

"Sleep well Lianne," smiled Thatch.

"You too Thatch," she smiled before going towards her cabin.

Thatch nodded and looked after the red-haired girl. She was a special girl. Friendly, strong, smart, mischievous and charming. He loved being around her and she helped him.

"Feeling sentimental -yoi?" asked Marco with a smirk.

"Don't eardrop Marco. It's not polite," said Thatch rather annoyed.

"Sorry pal. So what's up - yoi?"

"Can't help but think that she one day might be another rival we have to watch," said Thatch.

"That's how it is -yoi," said Marco.

"She's so cute. I can see the men fall for her and many not taking her serious. Some that can be good for her. I can't wait to see how far she can get," said Thatch.

"That's cute. You like her -yoi," teased Marco.

"I do. Don't say you don't. She can charm all around her," said Thatch.

Marco smirked, but had to give his brother right. Lianne could charm all around her, if they had an open and good heart. He smiled slightly. She was something special and her friendship with Ace was so great.

"Aren't you tired -yoi?" asked Marco.

"No. You my brother?" smirked Thatch.

Marco gave him a smirk back and soon the two left deck, heading towards the room of Marco. Since Lianne came on board, many things changed and she had helped a few couples on her way. Not that she did it on purpose, but her way of being helped the men to confess their love. And so she had helped Thatch and Marco, Izo and Haruta, Liz and Vista to find together.

* * *

**Even if she's just a teen, Lianne sure had a good influence on people around her and she's sharp.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Don't think she did it on purpose. That she helped the couples get together. It's just because of how she is.**

* * *

Lianne walked with Marco, Thatch and Ace through the town. They had asked her to come along and since she needed some stuff she had happily agreed, if they would help her. Ace had rolled his eyes, because he knew how hard shopping with a woman could be, since he often were to help Liz or one of the other women on board before he became a commander. However he wanted to protect Lianne, so therefor he had agreed.

"So how is everything going?" asked Lianne Thatch with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" asked Thatch innocent.

"Hey I'm not blind. I want to know. And how," she said.

"Your doing -yoi," said Marco.

"Me? How?" she asked.

"Because of how you are. You give all around the courage to show feelings and confess," said Thatch.

"Do I? Great," she smiled.

"What are you three talking about?" asked Ace, hating be left in the dark.

"Nothing," they said at once.

"That's not fair. Who confessed and what feelings?" asked Ace.

"Vista and Liz," said Lianne and blinked to Marco, when Ace didn't see it.

"Really? Haven't noticed it," said Ace.

"See. No one notices the changes beside Oyaji and you Lia," said Thatch.

"That's because I'm trained to see and understand changes," she smirked.

"Oi now I'm offended," said Thatch.

Lianne laughed and Marco smirked. Yep she was one of a kind. They continued to talk and have fun. On their way back, Ace noticed a bunch of new wanted posters and he grabbed them. Lianne knew why and was curious, so as they came back she hurried and brought her stuff to her room, before going back on deck and see the new wanted posters and read the newspaper.

"Look Lianne. He's finally here," said Ace and handed her a wanted poster.

_Monkey D. Luffy: 30. ._ A cheerful Luffy smiled to the camera.

"Finally. Oh daddy is going to throw a part just because of this. I can't wait," she smiled happy.

"Shall the two of us celebrate tonight? Having a party for the crazy Luffy?" asked Ace.

"Hell yes. Luffy … I wonder how strong his crew is and how the hell he manage to get such a high bounty, still being in East Blue," she said.

Ace laughed and jumped up and showed all around the wanted poster of Luffy. Lianne smiled at him and went over the other wanted posters. Her eyes felt on Ace's new wanted poster and smirked. Well this crew would definitely throw a party to celebrate Ace's new bounty. Then her eyes felt on the wanted poster of a newcomer. His grey eyes bored through the camera and a chill were sent down her spine. Trafalgar Law.

"What's up Lia?" asked Thatch.

"Nothing. Here. Ace's bounty went up again," she smiled, showing him the new wanted poster.

Thatch smirked and took off with it to show Ace and Whitebeard the wanted poster, before going to the kitchen and make dinner for a party. She shook her head lightly and read the newspaper. Nothing special except … She bit her lips lightly and sighed. How typically. The marines were so annoying.

"What's wrong Lianne -yoi?"

Marco looked at her with his head slightly titled to his left. She had a frown on her face, which he doubted was because of the wanted poster of Luffy or Ace. Something else was off and he wanted to know. With a sigh she handed him the newspaper and walked away. He read it and saw why she had been frustrated. He brought the newspaper to Whitebeard, before going to Lianne's room.

"Come in," Lianne said as she heard the knock on her door, while she unpacked the stuff she had bought.

Marco walked in, closed the door and sat down on her bed, watching while she put away her belongings. Then she sat down next to him with a sigh.

"Want to talk -yoi?" asked Marco.

"They are close. It's not like I want to be anonymous in this world, but all they see is my daddy and not me. It had been so since they first found out who my daddy was," she said.

"And this time they had made it official. I wonder why though -yoi?" said Marco.

"Because of my age? Daddy will be angry if he reads this. To official damn a child because of its parents … I hate the government," she said.

"Don't you worry, Lianne. Just forget it and live. Show them that you are so much more than you father. You will do that, as soon as you travel around with Luffy. He seems like a troublemaker -yoi," said Marco.

"He is a troublemaker. But you're right. So how is everything between you and Thatch?" she asked.

"You're too curious -yoi," smirked Marco.

"You are no fun. It's nice to see that kind of love," said Lianne.

"Everything is fine. Thanks by the way -yoi."

Lianne smiled. "I have no idea what I did, but you're welcome."

"It's just the way you are Lianne. Don't change yourself too much -yoi."

"I won't."

"So you're going to leave soon -yoi?"

"Yeah. But first when I can be sure he's on Grand Line. I think I'll wait for him at Sabaody Archipelago with Rayleigh. After all he wants to meet him too," said Lianne.

Marco smiled. It was clear to him that she longed to be with her friend. He also wanted to meet Luffy. Just to see for himself what was so special about this kid that made Ace feel proud and the daughter of Shanks to follow him. He looked at her left arm, knowing from Ace that she had almost lost that very arm to safe Luffy, but never why a girl would do so.

Lianne followed his gaze. "Wonder why I saved him at that time?" she asked.

"I do -yoi."

"When we arrived at Fuushia Village it was 3 weeks after I went with daddy. I felt emptiness in my heart and I was unable to see how life could go on. The death of my mom took very hard on me, but then again, I saw her got killed by marines. It was Luffy who gave me back my smile and the will to live. And it only took him 3 days to do so. And that's why I saved him and why I want to follow him," she said.

Marco looked at her with warm and friendly eyes. Now he understood. It was so innocent and pure, but the love was clearly there. Lianne thought highly of Luffy because he saved her even though she didn't ask him to do so. And that made her feel love and happiness once more.

* * *

**So finally Luffy has set sail. And she tells Marco about her past. What will happen now? Will Lianne stay on Moby Dick?**

**Oh and Lianne is angry because of an article about her. It confirms that Shanks has a daughter and she is very dangerous. That she is a pirate, but it's unknown where she is. Maybe with her father or someone else. But someday they will find out how she looks like and warn the public with it.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Time for the next chapter and this is about friendship too ;)**

* * *

Thatch showed the Devil's Fruit he had picked up on the Island. Lianne looked at it and felt a dark and weird vibration, but didn't get from where or who. Something was not quite right, maybe it was the Fruit itself, maybe something else. She smiled at him, asking if he was going to eat it.

"I don't know. I'll have to think about it," said Thatch.

"Understandable. Especially when we don't know what kind of fruit it is," said Lianne.

"You are too damn clever for your age, Lia," smiled Thatch.

"Someone has to be mature. Have you actually noticed how daddy acts from time to time?" she sighed.

This caused all to burst out in laughter. They had heard rumors about the childish behavior of Akagami no Shanks. Seems like Lianne was a bit more mature than him, but then again it hadn't been completely Shanks who had raised her. All on his ship had helped. And she sure had a lot of good sides, but also devils side too. Then again she was a pirate.

-xxxxxxxxxx-

Thatch looked over the sea. The sun had set two hours ago. He had his Devil's Fruit in his hand. He didn't know if he wanted to eat it. Sure he could get some useful powers, but he wouldn't be able to save the hammers on this crew, especially his love, when they fall into the water. He sighed lightly. It was his decision to make, but he could really use some advice. His family was split in two. One part wanted him to eat it, the other didn't want him to. Lianne wasn't much of a help either. She just said it was up to him.

Suddenly he felt someone behind him, but before he could turn around he felt a slight pain in his back, but then he heard someone got kicked. He sunk down, dropping the Devil's Fruit. He felt pain in his back and as he held his hand on to it, he felt warm blood. Someone had stabbed him from behind, but whom? He couldn't focus, but he could hear some tumult and then a scream of pain. He opened his eyes and could see Lianne. She felt on her knees, bleeding. He wanted to help her, but couldn't move from pain. A hand picked up his Devil's Fruit.

"I've always wanted this Devil's Fruit and then you had to come across it," said a familiar voice.

"Teach … Why?" Thatch cough up some blood.

"Sorry brother. But I have to kill the both of you," said Teach.

"You won't be able to kill us both before helps shows up… Listen. They are on their way and I won't allow you to kill Thatch," said Lianne behind him.

Teach spun around. Lianne, whom he had stabbed in her stomach, was back on her feet, eyes glowing. She was strong and he knew it, yet now she was wounded. He could kill her and make a run for it. But he still had Thatch to worry about and Shanks would properly kill him before he could achieve his goal if he killed Lianne now. So he decided to make a run for it, before the others came.

"This will not end here," he said before leaving the ship with laughter.

Lianne coughed, but steady she walked over to Thatch. He could see her pain, but felt oddly and unable to move. He bit his lower lip lightly. What happened? Lianne sank down next to him.

"Marco," she yelled.

Soon Marco, Ace, Jozu and Curiel were at their side. They gasped, as they saw their wounds and looked around for the person to do this. Lianne looked worried at Thatch. He was pale and disoriented. She bit her lips, feeling a bit numb.

"Damn what happened?" asked Ace.

"Poison. The knife was poisoned. Damn," hissed Lianne.

"To the infirmary. Now," said Marco serious as he lifted Lianne.

Jozu picked up Thatch, who now had lost conscious. They hurried to the infirmary, where they got treated. Marco hushed them out. Only Ace and he stayed, while Jozu went to Whitebeard to tell what he knows, even though it wasn't much. Of course Whitebeard was angry and concerned. All night and most of the next day, Ace, Marco and Whitebeard sat at the infirmary. None spoke. They only sat there, watching over Lianne and Thatch. Marco held the hand of Thatch and Ace the hand of Lianne, waiting for one of them to wake up.

"Ace …" Lianne's voice was low and sounded weak.

"Lianne… How are you?" asked Ace concerned.

"Better, but damn it hurts… Ace … I'm so sorry," she whispered.

Ace and the other looked confused. Why was she sorry?

"Shh. Don't speak, yet. Gather your strength first," said Ace.

Lianne panted a little. It was clear she was in pain. Whitebeard walked over to her and sat down. She smiled weakly at him, but her eyes were sad and filled with sorrow. What happened?

"Thatch is going to be fine too," said Whitebeard.

"That's good to hear," she whispered.

Marco bit his lips lightly. He wanted to know what had happened, but Lianne was too weak to tell. He would kill that bastard or those bastards who had done this. Lianne was under their protection and Thatch was their nakama. His love. And both were suffering right now. They almost died, which was worse scenario. Shanks would first kill the one who did this and then he would declare war against Whitebeard.

"He wanted the Devil's Fruit. It was the only reason why he …" she trailed of as her power faded out.

"Don't speak now Lia… Gather your strength first," said Ace.

She gave a weak nod and closed her eyes. She felt so drained from energy. How dare he attack his nakama and her? What a scum. She should have known it was him earlier. Then she might have prevented Thatch from getting hurt, but there was nothing she could do now. What had happened had happened. It was nothing to cry over or regret. That wouldn't help now. She felt asleep once more.

Silence felt over the infirmary. The doctor came and looked at his patient and told them they would be just fine and the worst was over, especially when Lianne, who had more poison in her than Thatch, had been awake. She was a real fighter. Then he left. Whitebeard had giving Jozu command, while he waited for either Thatch or Lianne to wake up and tell what had happened.

* * *

**I hated the idea that Thatch is dead, so I changed it. Now Lianne was hurt too, so what will Shanks do? And Whitebeard?**


	15. Chapter 15

**What will Whitebeard and the others do now? And how do they react on the truth?**

**Hope you enjoy my story ;)**

* * *

Thatch woke up. The first thing he felt was the pain and a strange dizziness. Then nausea and he could feel the color go from his face. He opened his eyes and saw Marco next to him. It was only blur, but he felt better seeing his love sitting next to him.

"Marco… Give me a bucket," he said, trying to hold back.

Marco hurried to give him a bucket and helped him, while he threw up. Nothing was said until he had finished. Marco then gave him some water and put the bucket away. He comforted Thatch, while the other tried to gather strength and get his thoughts together. Thatch couldn't really understand what had happened. It happened so fast.

"Lianne?"

"She's fine. How do you feel?" asked Marco with concern.

"Sick. Everything is turning around. I'm not sure what exactly happened. The last thing I remember is Lianne sitting next to me, calling out for you," he whispered.

"Someone had stabbed you and the knife was poisoned. Lianne got the most. We don't know what happened," said Ace.

"I was thinking about whenever to eat the Devil's Fruit or not as I felt a slight pain in my back. Then I heard someone got kicked, then the scream of Lianne. I felt numb and couldn't move, but Lianne was able to move and talk, with a wound in her stomach. She must be strong-willed. It was … Teach. He was the one to stab us," said Thatch.

Shock felt over them. They couldn't really believe it. Teach? But he was their nakama. They had thought it was someone from the Island who had snuck on board, waiting for an opportunity to grab the fruit and leave. Not that it was one of their nakama. Could Thatch be mistaken? Could Teach have chased the thief?

"Are you sure?" asked Whitebeard.

"Yes. He wanted the fruit. But we should've died. Nobody was to find out so soon," said Thatch.

Whitebeard stood up and walked towards the door. "Ace, Marco you two stay here. That's an order," he said and left, knowing both wanted to go after Teach right away.

Thatch cursed himself. He should have been more careful. Because of him, Lianne was wounded and she had taken most of the poison. He wasn't sure why she was there. He looked at her. She lied on the bed, pale and weak. He hated to see her like that. She was a strong young woman. She had saved him. Of that he was sure.

* * *

She opened her eyes, feeling slight better and stronger. She saw Ace in the corner of her eyes, but mostly the ceiling. She felt nausea and sat up. Ace held a bucket in front of her and held her hair back, while she threw up. Damn she hated this. Then she lied back and sighed lightly. Damn that side effect.

"Feeling better Lianne?" asked Ace.

"Slightly. Thatch?"

"I'm awake Lia…"

"That's good to hear," she said weakly.

"What happened?" asked Ace.

"I felt something oddly as Thatch showed the Devil's Fruit. Couldn't really figure out what, so I kept an eye on him, just for the safety and to find out what this feeling was about. Then I saw Teach. He had a knife and he snuck behind Thatch, while he was lost in his thoughts. So I hurried over, kicked Teach as he stabbed Thatch, before Teach turned to me. We fought and somehow he managed to stab me," said Lianne quietly.

"Lianne… You felt something oddly? I better tell Oyaji what you've told –yoi," said Marco and stood up.

"Marco. Oyaji ordered us to stay here," said Ace.

Marco bit his lips, wanting to tell Whitebeard what Lianne just told, but Ace was right. They were ordered to stay here. He decided however to go against this order and went towards the door.

"He needs to know Ace. I'll be back as soon as I have told him –yoi."

And with those words, Marco left. Lianne closed her eyes and sighed. She wished all this only was a bad dream, but the pain told her it was real. Ace held her hand and squeezed it lightly. She opened her eyes and sent him a short smile and then she turned her head towards Thatch. He looked a bit pale, but better than she felt.

"I'm sorry I was too slow," she said.

"You saved my life and you're sorry? Jeez Lia. You did great. Thank you," smiled Thatch.

She smiled. "I would do it again. You're my friend," she said.

* * *

Ace couldn't stay still. It seemed that Whitebeard hadn't done anything against the traitor. Therefor he packed his back and left the ship, going after Teach. Marco and Whitebeard told him not to go, but nevertheless he left. Thatch and Lianne were still in the infirmary. Both recovering just fine. As Ace had left, Marco went to see them and tell them what had happened. Lianne bit her lip slightly, while Thatch shook his head lightly. It was so typical Ace, yet he understood his nakama fully. Teach had been under his command and so Ace felt responsible for what had happened.

"I guess he would have left sooner or later," said Thatch.

"Yeah. I just hope he'll be fine," said Lianne, getting a bad feeling about this.

"Ace is strong. We just need to have faith in him. Don't worry –yoi," said Marco, even though he didn't like this either.

"It's just … I think it's more to it than just getting the Devil's Fruit of his desire. What, I don't know, but it doesn't make sense. I mean if Thatch didn't want to eat the fruit, he could have asked if he then could get it, right? I mean I don't think you would have eating it," said Lianne and looked at Thatch.

"I wouldn't have. I like who I am and I like to swim or save Ace's ass," he smiled.

Lianne nodded slightly.

"Can't say you're not clever. You don't need to worry Lianne. This doesn't concern you. Teach betrayed _us_. We are responsible for your safety and he stabbed you. Therefor he is our problem. He will get his punishment –yoi," said Marco.

"I know, but he has angered me. Not because what he did to me, but mostly what he did to Thatch. This crime is the worst crime ever. Besides actually killing a nakama," said Lianne.

"You know what Lianne? You are such a great friend and kind. I'm glad to be called your friend," said Thatch.

Lianne blushed lightly. "I just can't stand my friends getting hurt," she said.

Marco laid a hand on her arm and smiled to her. "Neither can we –yoi."

* * *

**Friends is important to Lianne and she has made good friends on Moby Dick.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Vacation over, but that's fine with me. 4 weeks of forced vacation can be boring. So I used the time to do a deep cleaning in my apartment, throw stuff out I don't use anymore, visit family and relaxed. I also managed to write some chapters on the next story and got ideas for others (one my sister challenge me to write, so that's what I'm going to do later). And I'm helping my sister to translate her D. Gray-Man story to English and later I'm going to work on the translating of her OP story. As soon as we're finished, she'll upload those. I'll give you a link, as soon as she has uploaded them.**

**Enough of my (hot) summer vacation. I hope you enjoy the story ;)**

* * *

Lianne was glad that Whitebeard hadn't called her father. After a week at the infirmary she and Thatch were alright and could leave. Marco was happy and gave Thatch more attention, though also make sure Lianne was okay. Lianne smiled, seeing their love so deep. The others were happy to see them on their feet, but she could feel guilt, anger and sadness around them. And she understood. However she didn't blame any of them. It wasn't their fault. Teach was the only one to blame and hate.

"It's good to see the both of you. So how do you feel?" asked Whitebeard.

"I'm feeling just fine, yet a little pain whenever I lie on my back or something comes near it," said Thatch.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Any news?" asked Lianne.

"Not really," said Jozu.

"Do you want to …" started Izo, but a Den Den Mushi called and stopped him.

Lianne rolled her eyes and picked up. "I'm still safe," she said.

"Not from what I've heard," said her father.

She bit her lips. "So? What rumor did you hear?" she asked casually.

"That you got stabbed," he said.

All around people started to sweat-drop and feel uneasy. Who had told Shanks that?

"Really? From whom?" asked Lianne.

"Lianne… It doesn't matter who told me this. Is it true?" he said.

Lianne couldn't lie. Not to her father. But she didn't want to put the Whitebeard pirates in a pinch. She needed to handle this, so her father wouldn't declare war against Whitebeard. Not when they had this crisis over their head. They didn't need another one.

"I protected a friend and got stabbed. And I would do it again and again. Luckily I got a lot of friends here, helping me. I'm just fine and safe," she said.

"… Lianne. What aren't you telling me?"

"It doesn't matter daddy. I'm fine and that's all that matters. If you're in doubt, look at my vivre card," she said.

"I have it right here. After I heard the rumors I picked it out. It's getting slight bigger," he said.

"Then there's your prove. I'm fine and getting better. Don't worry too much. If you come whenever I get wounded or is sick, then I can just come back to you and live my life behind your back," she said.

Silence.

"Daddy I can't live on the sea without getting hurt. I'm only 16 years old and I'm not strong enough to be completely safe. But if I don't step ahead, I won't learn and I won't get stronger. If I want to be free, I need to fall and get up again," she said.

"I know Lianne. I'm overprotective again, aren't I? Forgive me, but I was worried," said Shanks.

"Of course you're worried. I would be worried if you weren't. But trust and believe in me. I'm glad you called. It's good to hear your voice," smiled Lianne.

"So how about I kick that person's ass?"

"No way. Stay out of this daddy. If any should kick his ass, it's me," she said.

"When he was able to stab you?"

"Fine, then Thatch and I need to kick his ass together, since that man was after Thatch. Don't worry daddy. We can handle this," she said.

"I trust you Lianne. But I …"

"Don't worry Lianne. We'll make sure your father stays out of this. After all we need to let you stay on your own feet," interrupted Benn and Lianne could hear him smirk.

"Thanks Benn. See you around," said Lianne and hung up.

She sighed. Now this crisis was over. She had prevented her father from doing anything stupid for now, but it was only a matter of time before he heard rumors of what had happened. And then he would come despite what she said or did. She knew her father too well and the crew. But now wasn't the time to worry about that.

"Amazing. You know exactly what to say to him, so he didn't come and declare war right away," said Thatch amazed.

"I know daddy, but when he hears what had happened, then I can't guarantee anything. Not from him or his crew. I'll try to stop him from being stupid, but …"

"You're his daughter. Of course he will come here when he hears. I'm responsible for my crew and therefor the one to blame for what happened. Don't worry Lianne. It wasn't your fault," said Whitebeard.

"I know," said Lianne.

* * *

A few days later, Lianne read the newspaper and saw the new wanted poster of Luffy and now one of his nakama. Pirate Hunter Zoro. She smiled, seeing and reading about Luffy again. However she wondered why he had been in Alabasta and what connection he had to the crisis that had been there. Shichibukai Crocodile had done something bad and had lost his title. This meant that soon there would be a meeting to find the next Shichibukai. Maybe she should call Mihawk?

"What's wrong Lia?" asked Thatch.

"Uhm? Nothing. Just curious," she said lying the paper down.

"So a Shichibukai can lose his title? What happened there?" Thatch took the paper.

"I doubt the article is telling the truth. I need to make a call," said Lianne and left to her room.

She took her Den Den Mushi and called Mihawk.

"Only two people would call me on this phone and since Akagami already has called, it must be his precious little daughter," said Mihawk.

"Hey Mihawk-sama. I was wondering … Have you been summoned for a Shichibukai meeting?" asked Lianne.

"I have. Want me to go?"

"Yep. I'm curious and yet I have a weird feeling about this. Could you get more information about the things in Alabasta?"

"I'll try. Worried about Luffy?"

"Not really. More about someone else," she answered.

"Fire Fist Ace?"

"You know everything, huh? Yes I'm worried about him," she said.

"I was about to kill some boredom and thought I might take down a pirate crew, but you want me to do something else," he said.

"Which crew?"

"Blackbeard Pirates," he said calmly.

"Don't Mihawk-sama. It's not your revenge to take," she said.

"Your dad means so too. He might be coming to Whitebeard soon," he said.

"Damn. Where did you heard?"

"Blackbeard was one of Whitebeard's crew. Now the commander of the 2nd division is chasing him and Blackbeard has his own crew. You were stabbed, being on the ship of Whitebeard. I can add," he said.

"I knew it was only matter of time. However I don't think Blackbeard has dealt all of his cards."

"I'll go to the meeting and then I'll report to you and your father."

"Thanks Mihawk-sama. You're the best," she smiled.

"But you know what it costs," he smirked.

"Sure. And I'll pay," she said.

With that he hung up. She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes and thought about it. Her father and Mihawk knew. Both protective over her. She knew her father would come, so she had to prepare herself for that encounter. Her father shouldn't mingle. It was not his right, yet he would do it. After all she had been wounded on a ship where she should be protected. From one of the crew on this ship.

A knock on her door brought her out of her thoughts and she asked the person to come in. It was Thatch and Marco. They walked in and sat next to her.

"What's up?" she asked.

"You act a bit weird Lianne," said Thatch.

"Do I?"

"Yes. What is on your mind –yoi?" asked Marco.

"A lot. Something doesn't add up and it's bothering me. But soon I'll know more," she said.

"How?" asked Thatch.

"I got some contacts. Don't worry, I'll let you know," she smiled.

"How can you be so mysterious after so long time? You drive me crazy," smiled Thatch.

"Aw. I'm a woman and a teen. It's my duty to drive the adults crazy, especially the men," she teased.

Thatch rolled his eyes. "Jeez Lia. What do you know or think?"

"I think Luffy had something to do with the fall of Crocodile and the marines took the honor. I know Luffy doesn't care, because he's a pirate. Fame and to be a hero is not what he wants. So there is more to it, so I asked my contact to dig a bit. He will also provide me with other information," she said.

"I told you. She thinks Luffy brought Crocodile to the fall. Lia, Luffy is a rookie and Crocodile was a Shichibukai. It's impossible for him to take him down," said Thatch.

"Don't be sure about that. Luffy doesn't know the word defeat and he'll fight until he dies. I'm sure he had a role there. Or how do you explain his new bounty and the bounty of one of his nakama?" asked Lianne.

"I don't say that he didn't have a role, but to actually take Crocodile down? That's insane," said Thatch.

"Well, we might never know, so let it be. What other information –yoi?" asked Marco.

"I'll tell you later. Now if you would excuse me. I'm starving," smiled Lianne.

Marco sent her a short gaze, but then they left together, going to the dining hall. They dropped the topic from earlier and talked about other stuff.

* * *

**Yes Lianne asks for favors from Mihawk. She loves to know what is happening around her, but mostly about Luffy. After all, she will meet him one day and then follow him. So she want to be of use. Connections and understanding is her strength.**

**I'm sorry I didn't make Thatch going with Ace, but he was still recovering and for those who thought I would write about Ace meeting Luffy and tell about Lianne ... Well sorry for that too. This story is mainly about Lianne and her journey to follow her captain. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Curious about what Mihawk has to say? And what payment Lianne has to give for the information? Well, read on and you'll know.**

* * *

Lianne told Whitebeard what she had talked with Mihawk about, without telling it was from Mihawk. He nodded and knew the rumors were out there and it was only the matter of time before Shanks would come. He thanked her for her honesty and worries. However she shouldn't be afraid. Everything would be fine somehow.

So went a week easy. Lianne lied on the roof of one of the cabins as her Den Den Mushi called. She figured out it would be either her father or Mihawk, so she picked up, knowing that Marco and Thatch were listening.

"Yes," she said.

"I need to meet you one day and get you exanimated. Your feelings were right," said Mihawk.

"Have it ever been wrong?" she asked.

"No," he said.

"What do you have, Mihawk-sama," she smiled.

"It was Luffy who took down Crocodile. My former colleague wanted to take over the country. A bad idea, since the Cobra family is a part of the World Royals. I do not know how Luffy got wind of this however," he said.

"Luffy took him down? Crazy kid," she smiled.

"However you won't like what I've learnt at the meeting," he said.

"It's about Blackbeard, isn't it?" she asked.

"You knew this before you sent me to the meeting. It is," he said.

"So what is it about?"

"He aims for the title as Shichibukai. I'm not sure how he will claim it though," said Mihawk.

She whistled. "Maybe by bringing them a high threat pirate. That could do it. Damn," she hissed.

"Maybe. You might then be on his list, since you were also a reason for the meeting," said Miahwk.

"Oh really? How come?"

"They are trying to find out where you are and how strong you've become. They had found the reports from when you were 5 years old. How they tried to catch you then, but were stopped by your father. They see you as a threat, even though you haven't done anything," said Mihawk.

"They are sick. So did they put you in charge of that?"

"They tried, but it went to Donquixote," said Mihawk.

"I see. How did you get out of that mess?"

"Simply. I gazed at them, but before I could say anything, Donquixote spoke and said it would be an honor for him to be the one finding you and bring you to them," said Mihawk calmly.

"Thanks Mihawk. I'll pay you when we meet," she smiled.

"I'll let you father pay for you this time. And he'll properly do it without complains," said Mihawk.

"Yep. Greet him from me," she smiled.

He hung up and she turned to Marco and Thatch. Their stunned faces, made her smile. They were surprised that it was Mihawk, who were her informant. Who wouldn't be? But she knew him and he was her father's friend, or so did her father say. They had met a couple of times each year. Two years ago, she had fought him for the first time. Last year for the second time and she would fight him again, only to see if she had improved.

"We'll better let Whitebeard know this," she said.

They nodded and followed her to Whitebeard. He asked to be alone with them, before Lianne told him what Mihawk had told her and what she thought. Marco and Thatch stood behind her, feeling slight nervous and uncomfortable. This could mean Teach was going to capture Ace or her to get the title as Shichibukai.

"I see. You sure know how to surprise. What kind of payment does Dracule wants?" asked Whitebeard.

"It's none of your concern. Mihawk-sama will let daddy pay for this. From me he properly wants a match or two, from daddy? I'm not sure what. Mihawk-sama doesn't take Beri. Instead you have to pay in favors and it could take time before he asks for the payment," she said.

"And you're okay with that kind of agreement?" asked Thatch.

"Of course. He would never ask for something that would go against my beliefs, so I'm not concerned," she said calmly.

"You sure can surprise us. Any other contacts and payment we should know of –yoi?" asked Marco.

"I won't tell you all my secrets. Even daddy doesn't know everything," she smiled.

"It's fine. Thanks for doing this Lianne," said Whitebeard.

"I was just curious," she said.

"I'm more concerned about how you seem to have a feeling about this," mumbled Thatch.

"My feelings? I wouldn't say it's completely feelings, just a combination of facts and understanding of details," she said.

"You knew something was going to happen the day I found the Devil's Fruit. You knew Luffy had a big role in Alabasta and you knew Teach was going for the title. Or else you wouldn't have asked Dracule to go to the meeting and find out what happened in Alabasta. How the hell did you figure that out? You're just a kid," said Thatch.

Lianne shrugged. "It's just what I can," she said.

"You might get it from you Conquers Haki and blood," said Whitebeard.

"Probably," she said.

"And I guess that being with Benn Beckmann also had a role. He's known for his high IQ -yoi," said Marco.

"Yeah. I did not only learn how to fight, but many other things too. I can't rely on strength only," she smiled.

Whitebeard nodded. Shanks and his men had done a great job raising her. She was indeed strong and smart, willing to learn more and get even stronger. Her will to live and to show the world who she was, was strong, but still she was kind, friendly and loyal. Friends and family matters to her. This betrayal was not against Whitebeard, but her as well. She didn't care for the wound or that Teach almost had killed her. No the fact that Teach had betrayed his captain and nakama, was the reason for her to seek revenge.

"Lianne what do you want to do now?" asked Whitebeard.

"I'll leave with daddy when he comes. I have something I want to do and he can help me," said Lianne.

"I see. What will you do, if Teach manage to catch Ace and become a Shichibukai?" asked Whitebeard.

"I'll fight to free Ace. First he's my friend, second he's the brother of Luffy. Knowing Luffy he will come to Ace's aid too, even though Ace properly won't have him to do it. And I need to protect my captain," said Lianne.

"So if it comes down to a war between us and the marines, you'll be there to help? Your father would properly not like that -yoi," said Marco.

"Probably not, but I'll do it despite what he says," said Lianne.

"Sure good to know where you stand Lianne, but if this war will come, then you can count on it to be the strongest men there. All admirals, vice-admirals, all the Shichibukai, though I doubt Jinbe will be there then, and many other strong marines. Are you prepared for that?" asked Thatch.

"I am. For the sake of my captain, I'll be there," said Lianne.

Whitebeard looked at her. So strong-willed and determined. She was indeed the daughter of Shanks. Marco smiled at her words. It warmed his heart to hear her say this. She wasn't their nakama, but she was an ally. He had known it from the day they met. Lianne and Ace were close friends, even though they only had met once. The bound of friendship was made back then and it was strong.

* * *

**Lianne is ready to fight in the war. She's is smart and can see how things are connected. And then she knows Luffy.**

**So will there be a war? If the war will come, how would she come to Ace's aid? Well, you'll have to read on to see ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Next chapter here. War or no war? And what is it that Lianne need to do first?**

* * *

Lianne read the newspaper and couldn't believe her own eyes. What the hell? She looked at the new wanted posters and the back at the newspaper. Marco titled his head, as he saw her confused and puzzled face. He decided not to ask yet. Thatch was already on his way over to her and jumped down next to her.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Luffy and his crew are insane... And making history. I must be crazy," she smirked, handing him the newspaper.

"Ace's brother is insane. I can't let you go with him Lianne. You must be insane if you still want to follow him," said Thatch after a few minutes.

"I do not break my promise. But that just shows how long he would go for a nakama," smiled Lianne.

"Tell us what this is about," said Whitebeard, curious.

_"__After several years of searching, the marines found the location of Nico Robin, the Devilchild from Ohara. They even managed to capture her, but then Monkey D. Luffy and his crew came to her rescue. There are no details from the battle of Enies Lobby, but the Island itself was destroyed, just like Ohara was back then. Somehow the Straw Hat Pirates manage to make a raid on Enies Lobby, free Nico Robin and escape. Therefor the whole crew by now has a bounty on their head."_

Lianne read out loud. All jaws felt open and they looked stunned. Whitebeard started to laugh. This crew must be insane to challenge the world like this for a person, especially Nico Robin. He hoped to meet the kid one day.

"So let us see those wanted poster," said Jozu.

Lianne showed them. Of course was Luffy's bounty higher and Zoro's had also gone up. They laughed at the picture of Sanji, wondering why a guy like him was a nakama to Luffy and soon Lianne. Thatch laughed. This crew had guts and they were insane. But they had survived. And now was feared through the world. Ace would be proud when he heard this.

"I guess they are at Water 7 right now. Therefor … Their next destination must be Sabaody Archipelago, so they can get to Fishman Island," said Lianne.

"So are you leaving soon?" asked Thatch.

At this moment the man in crowns nest told them that Red Force was approaching. Lianne sighed, but she had expected him to come any day now. Marco tried to get the weaker men away, but they weren't fast enough. Marco sighed, gave Lianne a short smile and jumped up to her. She smiled back and stared at her father as he walked up. Marco scowled him, making Shanks smirk and offer him a place on his ship, as he had done so when he took Lianne to meet Whitebeard back then. Again Marco told him to shut it. Shanks smiled and then gave Lianne a nod.

"Are you here for your daughter?" asked Whitebeard.

"She can stay if she wants. I'm here for another reason, but I want to talk to her later," said Shanks.

Whitebeard gave his crew a sign to leave. Marco took the hand of Lianne and dragged her along, while she giggled at her father's expression. Marco smirked and as they were out of sight, he let her go and pulled Thatch into a kiss. Lianne rolled her eyes, as all the others had a smirk on their faces.

"I wonder what this is about," said Thatch and gazed at Lianne.

"I don't know. Haven't talk to him, since I told him I was alright," said Lianne.

"That's awful. You should talk to your father more often," said Thatch.

"Why? He knows I'm fine," she said.

"It's good to hear the voice of ones parents," said Thatch.

"If I call him he might think something is wrong," said Lianne.

"Properly. And now he think you and Marco has something," smirked Thatch.

"Oh yes he does. Can't wait to straighten that out," said Lianne and send Marco a dark look.

Marco smirked and leaned against the cabin. That had been his intention. To see how Shanks would react if his precious daughter had a boyfriend or so. Especially one from this crew. He knew there was some who had fallen to her charm and had fallen for her, yet she didn't show any sign of affection or interest that way. Marco even suspected Ace to be in love with her.

After a while they felt how Shanks and Whitebeard fought for short time, testing their strength and ability, to settle their differences. Lianne sighed and walked over to the railing, looking at Red Force. Benn, Roo and Yasopp smiled up to her and she smiled back. It was good to see them again. Marco stood beside her, closer than normal and she gazed at him, still looking at the others. They had a serious expression now and she smirked, kissing the cheek of Marco lightly, playing along with his game.

"You should've told me sooner Marco," she teased.

"Your blush looks more convincing when you don't know –yoi," he said.

"I know. You better watch yourself," she smiled.

"As if they could do me any harm –yoi," he smirked, kissing her cheek.

Thatch stood behind them, trying hard not to laugh out loud. He understood what was going on and it surprised him that Lianne went along with it. It was hilarious. He could only see the faces of his family, but imagined the faces of the Red-Hair Pirates. He had seen the face of Shanks as Marco had grabbed the hand of Lianne and took off with her earlier.

After a while came Shanks to them, seeing Lianne and Marco close to each other. He frowned a bit, but moved towards her. She looked at him and smiled, before jumping in his arms hugging him tightly.

"So what's up daddy?" she smiled.

"A thing or two. First of all, what do you want now? After all Luffy is almost at Sabaody Archipelago," he said.

"I know. I read the newspaper. I have a place to go to first and I want you to bring me there, daddy," she said.

"Two hours. I'll be waiting, my princess," smiled Shanks.

"I'll be home in two hours then," said Lianne.

Shanks left the ship and Lianne walked towards her room. She hated this situation, but she had no other choice, if she had to do something against what was going on in the world now. Well, at least she would help her captain. Her thoughts were about Luffy. How would he take the news, if Ace were caught?

"Lia …"

She turned around and smiled at Thatch and Marco. "I'm sorry, but this is where we part, however …" she took out a piece of paper "you can have this. I'll miss you guys. Thanks for everything," she said.

Thatch took the vivre card and then hugged her tight. "I'll miss you too, Lia. Thanks for helping me and give me courage. And thanks for saving me," he whispered.

"No problem. We're friends. No matter what, we'll always be friends," she smiled.

Marco smiled at her, with soft and loving eyes. "It's like saying goodbye to my own daughter, you know. At least I know that you can handle love-sick men. And I'm sure your captain will protect you -yoi," said Marco and gave her a hug.

"I know he will," she said and packed the last thing.

Marco took her backpack and they walked out so she could say her goodbyes. Thatch and Marco let her do it on her own and walked to Whitebeard. She would go and say her goodbye to him as the last person. She smiled happily as she walked up to Whitebeard. It was so good to know how much her friends here cared about her. Tears were hiding in the corner of her eyes, but she wouldn't shed them.

"So you've decided. You were most welcomed to stay," said Whitebeard.

"I know and thanks for that, Whitebeard. However I have something I need to do, before I can go to Luffy. Daddy will help me with this, so even if I loved being here, I knew this day would come. I've learnt so much and I'm happy you let me stay, even though I'm the daughter of your rival. Thank you so much Whitebeard. I consider myself as your friend and ally," said Lianne with a smile.

"You're mostly welcomed Lianne. And you did give us some back. Your charming, relaxed and kind way, gave my sons the courage to confess their love. I was wondering if they ever would get the courage," smiled Whitebeard.

Lianne smiled, as Thatch and Marco blushed slightly. "Let's meet again, when I've been with Luffy for a while. I know his ambition and he would most likely want to beat all Yonkou, including daddy too," said Lianne.

"When time comes, we'll be rivals, but still friends. You better go or your father will leave without you. I wish all luck," said Whitebeard.

"And you too," she said and turned around.

Marco and Thatch followed her to the stairs, so she could get onboard Red Force. He father and the others were waiting for her. Marco handed her back to her and she smiled to him and Thatch.

"I'm happy to call you two my best friends. Don't lose your courage or love. See you," said Lianne.

"See you Lia," smiled Thatch back, as Marco kissed her cheek once more.

* * *

**So Lianne left with her father. But she will always be welcome on board Moby Dick.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Am I glad that I finished this story already. This week I had barely time for to write my stories. I'm working on new ones, but I just had too much to do and when I wrote, I was working on translating one of my sisters stories, so she can upload it. And it takes time.**

**Well on with the story.**

**I know that some might have expected me to go right to the war of the best, but you'll have to wait. There is something Lianne has to do first.**

* * *

Lianne blushed and went off the ship and on board Red Force. She hugged Benn, Yasopp and Roo, before they all went into the cabin of Shanks. She saw the worried faces and she had to smirk inwards, knowing that they didn't like what they had seen. After all, Marco was so much older than her and he was a Whitebeard pirate.

"So daddy what do you want?" she asked

"How's your wound?" he asked.

"Healing just fine. Nothing serious or permanent damage," she smiled.

"Good to hear. So why didn't you tell or call?" he asked.

"It was kind of my own fault. Don't blame Whitebeard or any other than me and Teach," she said.

"Tell me how it happened," said Shanks in a soft tone.

Lianne told them what happened that night. She could see the anger on their faces and that they were ready to go and find Blackbeard and teach him not to mess with the daughter of Shanks. She smiled, feeling the love. But it was not their revenge to take. It has to be her, Thatch or a Whitebeard pirate that punished him. And she knew that her father and the others knew and understood that.

"You're crazy, but it's good you have made friends. Close friends," said Shanks.

"Yeah. Thatch and Marco are my closest friends, beside Ace," she said.

"Marco closer than a friend?" Yasopp raised an eyebrow.

"No. He's teasing you," she smiled.

"Teasing us? Are you doing that too?" asked Benn.

"Yep. Wanted to see how protective you are, when it comes to boyfriends and so. Marco and I are not a couple. He's with Thatch and if you could have seen Thatch, you would know right away. He couldn't really hold a poker-face," she smiled.

"And we should believe you, after the little kiss on his cheek?" asked Roo.

"Yes. You should've seen your faces. Priceless," she giggled.

"Why you little … So no boyfriends or flames?" asked Shanks.

"No. Even though there are some who has falling for me, but then again, I'm a beautiful and charming young woman," she smiled.

"Yes you are. So still interested in following Luffy? After his stunt?" asked Yasopp.

"Of course. I do not break my promise. And it just showed me that he doesn't care for rules and danger, when his nakama are in danger. He will die for the safety of his nakama," she said.

Shanks and the other nodded. "If you come along with him, I can now be sure he will protect you with his life. That's good to know," said Shanks.

"So Lianne, why did you choose to come home?" asked Benn.

"I'm not staying. Daddy I need to go to Kuraigana Island," said Lianne serious.

"You want to visit Taka no Me?" asked Shank curious.

"Yes. Can you take me? I really, really want to go," she said with pleading eyes.

"I would rather not. You cost me two favors," he sighed.

"I told him I would pay myself, but he wanted you to pay this time. Pretty please daddy. For me and for Luffy," she said.

Shanks sighed. How and when did she learn to do this? Wrap him around her finger. He gazed at Benn and Yasopp, blaming them for Lianne's way to get to him. Benn just smirked, while Yasopp had a big grin on his face. Then Benn stood up.

"Alright then. I'll set sail to Kuraigana Island," said Benn.

"Seems I have no choice. Care to tell me your plan Lia?" asked Shanks.

"No. You wouldn't like it, but it's something I have to do. Thanks daddy," she said.

"You've grown. Almost 17 years now. My little princess has become a big princess. It's good to have you onboard again. But don't think I'll let you off the hook. Get to work Lia," said Shanks with a smirk.

"Aye daddy. Wouldn't want it any different," smiled Lianne and then she and Benn walked out.

"What am I going to do with her? She's too young, but then she acts like an adult. And she has become so much stronger, independent and smarter the past months. She worries me and yet I'm so proud," smiled Shanks.

"Children. They grow up so fast. We just have to trust her and have faith in her. It's hard, but if we really want what's best for her, it's the only thing we can do. Don't worry Shanks. You will always be the one man she truly loves. A father is the most precious in a daughter's life. But at the same time, don't ever let her choose between you and a boyfriend. She need to make her own experience and if she fails, then she learns from it," said Yasopp.

"I know. Thanks Yasopp."

"Whenever you need it, captain."

-xxxxxxxxx-

"Benn… Do you think Ace would get captured? I fear so," said Lianne.

"I don't know Lia. You know Teach better than me," said Benn.

"He wasn't that strong and mostly cocky, but none of us knows what kind of Devil's Fruit he took from Thatch. He must have known. I fear for the future," said Lianne.

"Always so serious. Why don't you try being a 16 year old and let the adults handle this? Trust in your friends, as they trust in you," said Benn.

"And backfire. I knew my own words would bite me. You're right. I do trust in Ace, Marco, Thatch and Whitebeard, besides every single one on this ship and Luffy," smiled Lianne.

Benn smiled. He wished he could say that she didn't need to worry, but it would be a lie, if he told her so. The world was cruel and they were pirates. He had read the article about her and Shanks. Luckily they didn't have a picture of her yet, but as soon as they had, she would be hunted down as much as Luffy now. However Lianne could handle it. The months spend on Moby Dick had matured her even more. Made her stronger and smarter.

Lianne fell back into the routines on Red Force. It was easy. She had only been gone for a couple of months. The men were glad and happy to see her and have her around. She played some pranks and teased them. But they did feel that she had matured more and had become more of a woman. Whoever had taught her that (Liz and Izo), had done a great job.

After a week the ship approached Kuraigana Island. It was gloomy as always. Only Shanks and Lianne went at shore and walked towards the castle. She hadn't unpacked completely and right now Benn awaited Shanks to call and he would come with her backpack. Not that he liked Lianne being with Mihawk, but she was right. If Mihawk accepted her for a while, she would be able to become a better swordswoman and stronger.

They knew he was at home as they walked into the castle. Lianne and Shanks walked straight to the dining room, where they found him sitting in a chair, reading and drinking wine. He didn't look up as they walked in. They knew he had sensed them. After a while he put the newspaper away and gaze at them.

"I don't remember calling you for a favor," he said.

"You haven't," said Shanks.

"Mihawk-sama. I need more training. As I was onboard Moby Dick, I learnt that I need more training and challenge. You can give me that. Mostly because I can't get it on a ship as you once pointed out," said Lianne.

"And you want me to train you? Instead of making your father staying on an Island?" Mihawk raised his eyebrow.

"You know why he can't stay too long on an Island with me. They have eyes all around, trying to figure out what I look like after that article. So would you please train me for a while?" asked Lianne.

"Akagami. This is one of the favors from you. Now you are down to four," said Mihawk with a slight smirk.

"Oh so you wanted to train her? Fine," said Shanks and took out the Den Den Mushi.

As he had called for Benn he turned to Mihawk.

"And you can pay one more favor since you are here now. Stay for the night," said Mihawk.

"Are you sure?" Shanks gazed at him, but his eyes also wandered a bit towards Lianne.

"She's old enough now," said Mihawk.

"She's still too young, naïve and inexperienced," said Shanks.

"That's your fault then. She's 16, right? Or are you afraid she would turn the back on you?" asked Mihawk.

"No, it's just …" Shanks didn't know what to say.

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Lianne slightly irritated.

"Princess… How do I tell you this?" Shanks scratched his head. "I've found new love, but … It's not a woman… Your mother was the only woman I ever loved. This love is … different, difficult and … unexpected, yet nice and fills my heart with happiness. Like when you're around, just a slight different," said Shanks with a blush.

Lianne tilted her head slightly and smirked. Seeing her father blushing and not really knowing what to say or how to explain himself was just too much fun. Especially since she knew. However she wanted them to say it.

"You father and I are a couple," said Mihawk bluntly, not caring to wrap it in.

"And you are telling me that now, because I'm old enough to know now?" asked Lianne.

"Is that your response?" Shanks looked confused.

"I think she knew," said Mihawk and looked a bit surprise.

"Yeah. Since last year. I must say you did a good job to hide it. So how long?" she asked.

Shanks looked shocked at his daughter and even Mihawk was stunned. He thought she might have known since he told her that he would let her father pay for the information he had given her. Not for a year. How did she figure that one out? Even Benn had only known for a couple of months.

"Lianne… How?" Shanks couldn't form the words.

"First of all, you trained me yourself, second as a woman I can see stuff like this much better than men. On Moby Dick I learnt more what it meant to be a woman. So how long?" asked Lianne curious.

"Five years," answered Mihawk.

Lianne tilted her head lightly as if she tried to remembering something. "That explains it. Well as long as you're happy daddy, I'm happy," smiled Lianne.

"Lia… You will always surprise me I guess," smiled Shanks and shook his head.

"Always," said Lianne.

At that moment Benn walked in. He sat down her backpack and smirked as he saw Shanks blush lightly and Mihawk had a slight surprised frown on his face.

"What did you do to them Lia?" asked Benn.

"Just telling them I've known about their relationship for around a year. I know you know too, but not for long," said Lianne.

"I found out when you were at Moby Dick, so how do you know I know?" Benn looked confused.

"The way you acted, when I told I wanted to go here and the slight I-know-what-could-happen-when-Shanks-go-there smile on your face. I've learnt how to read people much better," said Lianne.

"Using Conquers Haki. I thought Shanks told you not to use it on the crew," said Benn.

"She's not using it. She has really learnt to read every detail about a person. That I want to train more," said Mihawk.

"Geez. My daughter is going to be dangerous. I wonder if you will get along with the crew of Luffy," said Shanks.

"We'll see," she smiled and turned to Mihawk. "I will stay until I feel it's time for me to go."

Mihawk just gave her a short look, before gazing at Benn. "Your captain will return tomorrow."

* * *

**I know, I know. I just have a thing for Mihawk x Shanks. So I couldn't resist making them a couple in this story. I also wanted to show that Lianne truly doesn't care about whom you have a relationship with, as long as you're happy and that includes her dear father.**

**And yes, I made her choose to go to Mihawk for some training. After all, she still believes there are going to be war soon and with Mihawk near, she gets a change to know when and to become stronger, so she will have a change to save Ace.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Next chapter here.**

* * *

Lianne trained hard after she had said goodbye to Shanks. He had been worried, but after kissing her on the head and give her a hug he was on his way. Mihawk stood by her side, with his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him from the corner of her eyes and smirked lightly. His gaze was fixed on Shanks and she just could sense the love. Mihawk was known not to show any emotion, but he still had them.

Mihawk watched her training. He was impressed by her strength and skills. Still rough, but more graceful than the last time they had fought. She had improved even more than he expected. It must really have been good for her to be at Moby Dick. Not only did she improve her skills and strength, but she also got more confidence in herself and her style. That was clear to him.

"So that was it what your father meant," he said coolly as they had dinner.

Lianne titled her head lightly. "What?"

"That you were out to improve, so you can achieve your dream, however I think you might get too strong for Luffy. He's not on your level," he said.

"You met him right? Father told me," she said.

"I did. His ambition is high. Just like Roronoa," he said and drank his wine.

Lianne smiled. She knew that Luffy aimed high and she truly hoped that they one day would meet, so she could set sail with him. Meet his crew, who somehow already was her nakama. However Mihawk might be right. Lianne was strong, maybe stronger than Luffy, but one day he would become stronger.

"I was called to Marineford," he said.

"Is that so? Why?" she asked.

He put down his glass and looked into her eyes. "Marshall D. Teach, also known as Blackbeard, has captured Fire Fist Ace and they are going to make a public execution out of it. To tell the world that the marines aren't afraid of Whitebeard. All Shichibukais were called to that event, or else we'll lose our title," he said.

Lianne bit her lip and felt a shiver running through her spine. "I knew it. Ace … I have to go too. He's my friend and I won't allow them to get away with it," she said.

"I thought so, Lianne. I'll smuggle you in, but then you will be on your own. I won't be able to protect you," he said.

"I know. Thanks," she said.

Mihawk nodded. He knew that Lianne would fight in this war, no matter what. After all she had lived with the Whitebeard pirates for a while and already saved one of their nakama's life. And she would do it again. She might think of Luffy as her captain, but the Whitebeard pirates were also her family. She had that power around her. To charm everyone and make them her ally or friends.

* * *

She was on his boat. Not really comfortable, but she had no fear to sail with him in this little coffin shaped boat. It wouldn't take them long to reach Marineford. Until they were in reach, she sat leaned against his legs, as he sat on his 'chair'. It made him wonder why she was so relaxed and comfortable in his presence. She knew exactly who he was and what kind of man he was. It couldn't be just because he and her father were together. Even Lianne was smarter than that. It must be another reason.

"So why do you trust me that much Lianne?" he asked.

"Instincts I guess. Something tells me that you wouldn't betray me and you will try your best not to engage me in battle. Even if you are a coldblooded pirate, you have soft spots too and you like me," she said calmly.

"Like you? More like I want to see how far you can go," he said.

"Isn't that the same in your world?" she asked.

"You sure are smarter than your father," he said.

"I know. Good genes and the influence of Benn," she smirked.

Mihawk smirked. She got him there. How the hell could she charm him like that? No one had ever done so. Shanks hadn't charmed him the same way she did. At first it had been a physical attraction that had developed into deeper feelings. Lianne however just won his heart over by being herself. He still had to figure out how she did that.

"Hide in the barrel. We're almost in sight," said Mihawk after a while.

Lianne smiled and jump into the barrel. She was quiet as Mihawk anchored his boat at the harbor, walking towards the HQ. She had to wait until nightfall, when there were fewer guards. Or would there be more? No, not yet. The date hadn't been official yet. Mihawk guessed they would tell the day after his arrival. Therefor she waited patiently, even though it was a hard task for her. She had too much energy to burn and waiting wasn't her strong side.

'I have to be patient. It's just like training. Waiting for the right moment… Why are there so many marines anyway? It's not like they have announced that they have Ace in custody. Damn marines,' she thought as she waited.

The night came and there were fewer marines. She silently slipped out of the barrel and snug into Marineford. With her Observation Haki it wasn't hard to avoid the patrols. She found out that they were about to evacuate Marineford, so she would be able to live in a house until the war started. Until then, she had to find the room of Mihawk. He would let her in and sleep in his room until she could get a new and safer place.

She found it, with some effort and snug in. Mihawk already sat on a chair, drinking wine. She smiled to him and jumped down on a chair in front of him. He nodded towards the empty glass and she smirked, before pouring some wine into it. Mihawk was indeed a pirate and he knew that Lianne loved to have some wine. Even though her father would hate it, but since they were a couple and Mihawk had no intentions of letting Shanks go, he would be like a second father to Lianne. And therefor she could drink wine with him.

"You were fast," he said.

"You think so?" she smiled.

"I only state what I think and the truth," he said.

"Father would properly kick your ass, if he finds out you let me drink," she said.

"He would try, but I won't let him. Besides it's better you get used to it. Sooner or later you'll be a true pirate and he would have other concerns than you drinking from time to time," he said.

"So true Mihawk. So anything you would like to share with me?" she asked.

Mihawk emptied his glass and nodded. "It will not cost you, because I would love to see how you mess with the plans of the marines. After all I'm a pirate."

Lianne smirked and nodded. She listened to Mihawk and understood she couldn't really do much before Whitebeard had made his move. What she would do and how she would do it, she didn't know right now. First in the war, she could judge how to react, to free her friend and save his live.

* * *

**So now Lianne is at Marineford, waiting for the execution day. And Mihawk is helping her, because he wants to see her true strength and because he want her to mess up the plans of the marines.**

**The war is closing in.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Friday means chapter day.**

**Time for the war. It begins in this chapter, but you'll have to wait for Lianne to participate. First how it all starts.**

* * *

Mihawk smuggled food to Lianne. Sometimes he made them brig food to his room. It wasn't much, but both had eating less before. Lianne had no trouble hiding herself in his room or to occupy herself until he came from the meetings. But she became bored easy and needed some actions soon. Mihawk felt this, but as he had said to her, she was on her own as soon as they came to Marineford, even though it wasn't quite accurate, since he made sure she got food.

"They have evacuated all civilians now," he said one evening.

"Fine. I will break into a house then. Or will that be too dangerous?"

"It will be far less dangerous than staying here. Soon the HQ and the streets will be overwhelmed by marines. So if you're going to hide and to be at the battlefield on the execution day, you have to leave this room tonight," he said.

"So when is it?" she asked.

"Three days from now. Now don't get yourself into trouble," he said.

"I won't Mihawk. Are you worried?"

"Your father would surely kill me, if you get killed or captured, because I brought you here," he said.

"He would. Even if he loves you, he loves me the most," she said.

"And I would not expect less from him. Take care," he said.

Lianne smirked. She liked Mihawk. Even though he mostly was distant and cold, she could read him better than most people and knew him better than anyone. He cared for her, more than he would admit to himself. And she knew she had a friend and father figure in him. However she also knew that he one day would have to face her future nakama Roronoa Zoro.

-xxxxxxxxxxx-

Lianne couldn't believe it. The marines were so sure that Whitebeard and his nakama came from the sea, that the security was high near the harbor and bay. They never consider that there could be someone in the city already, so she had no problem finding a place to be and sleep safely. Not that she needed to be worried. Mihawk would still look after her.

'I guess I won over his heart somehow. How the hell did that happen? Daddy would laugh his ass off when he finds out. Note to myself; Have to be there,' she thought with a smirk.

She sat down by the table in the house she had broken into. There were still some food leftovers, so she had not to fear to starve. Only three day left. Soon she would see Ace and the others again. Hopefully she would be able to make a difference. She could only hope. She knew she was strong, but this was the top of marines. All three admirals, Sengoku, vice-admirals and more were there. Around 100.000 marines were there. She had to be very cautious.

She could feel all marines around and she felt alone, yet she had no choice. She knew Luffy too well and she had read about his disappearance. He might be alone when and if he came. He would do anything to get here and save Ace. That she knew. But she wasn't here just because of Luffy. She was here because of Ace too. He was her friend and she couldn't just let it be. So Lianne waited for the day to come, where Ace would be brought to Marineford. She didn't know what to do by then, but she had to try.

-xxxxxxxxx-

It was an amazing sight. 100.000 marines were assembled. The scaffold, where Ace would meet his end, if nobody could free him before that, was raised over the plaza. Under it, the three admirals sat. The marines were gathered in front of the scaffold, with the giants behind all of them. The Shichibukai's were standing on the wall, facing the sea. Time was slowly ticking.

Lianne had found herself a good spot near the scaffold. She was not visible from the sea or plaza. With her mind cleared and using her Observation Haki, she was ready to face this war and all it could bring her. Somewhere out on the sea Whitebeard and his crew were approaching Marineford.

She saw Ace being brought to the scaffold and she saw Garp coming up and sat next to him. The tension was overwhelming. Then Sengoku started and told the whole world, why Ace needed to be executed and Lianne hated every single word. Ace being damned because of his father? What kind of world did she live in? But she knew. Because of her father, the marines wanted her dead too. How dare they choose who is worthy of living by looking at their parents?

Suddenly ships came from beneath the sea and Lianne understood. Coating. Not a bad strategy. This took Sengoku by surprise, but Lianne had thought that Whitebeaerd would do something like this. She could also see all allies approaching. Whitebeard came onto the figure head of Moby Dick. His voice sounded proud, cocky and in high spirit. It was clear he was confident in freeing his 'son'. Lianne however wasn't so sure.

The war broke out and it started with a seaquake caused by Whitebeard. Aokiji froze the tsunami that threatened to take over the whole place, including the ships. Then he froze the bay and the ships inside was trapped. This however only mad a battlefield for the pirates to fight on and soon they were all jumping down on the frozen ice. It would be so easy for the marines to end this, b melting the ice with the power of Akainu, but it didn't happen. Lianne understood it was all a show for the world to see that the marines weren't afraid to fight the world's strongest man.

'So it's just a freak-show after all. I wonder what Sengoku are planning to do. I have a really bad feeling about this. Damn those marines,' she thought and started to prepare herself for battle.

She put on a bandana so her bright red hair wasn't showed so much. Then she looked around to see how she best could get unnoticed to the scaffold, but there was still too many marines at the plaza. She had to do something. Conquers Haki would be of help, but she could get caught. She needed to wait until the pirates were at the plaza. And patience wasn't her strong side and it had been tested very much lately.

A scream from above, made her look up. She widened her eyes, as she saw Luffy coming falling down. Damn. He knew how to make en entrance. She smiled and at the same time she was worried. He was all by himself. Well, not exactly since there was some falling with him, but none of them was his nakama. She was worried, but she had to focus on the battle. She could get answer later.

He talked to Whitebeard, no fear in his eyes. She knew he was being straight forward and wondered is Whitebeard would hurt him. Frankly Luffy didn't look that well. However she couldn't do anything yet. She saw Luffy charge ahead and she frowned as Mihawk was in his way. Not that she blamed Mihawk. He only did what he was called here for to do, but did he really have to attack Luffy. And then she realized. He was testing Luffy. If Luffy survived, Mihawk would be more at ease letting her follow him. And he was testing if Luffy had what it takes to be the King. How typical.

* * *

**So know Luffy is here. I will not go into too many details about the war, so sorry for those of you who have been waiting for this.**


	22. Chapter 22

**War. And now Luffy's there too. When will Lianne be able to help? And how? Well, you'll see. ;)**

* * *

Luffy was on the plaza. He had somehow managed to do so, despite all the efforts from the marines to hold him and the pirates in the bay. Trapping them there. Lianne couldn't help but giggling. It was so typical Luffy to do the impossible. And to cause uproar. She slid down from her spot and went to the plaza. When she got there, more pirates were coming. Still they were outnumbered, so she thought she should help a little. Now it was time. She was behind the lines, the battle in front of her. Blood, sweat, gunpowder and wetness were melting together. Gunfire, kicks and sword clashes were heard.

She shook her head lightly and concentrated on the marines around Luffy. With one gaze, the weakest of them felt unconscious. She smirked as she saw the confusion and heard some mumbling it was Luffy's doing, but he looked as confused as they did. Poor marines. Even the pirates were confused, but she had to be unnoticed for a while, since there were a lot of marines between her and the pirates.

Luffy kept advancing. Sengoku tried once more to execute Ace, but was interrupted by the Phoenix. However Garp took care of him with a Haki punch. That had to hurt. It became more desperate. She could easily stop the execution from happening and so she did, by concentrating her Conquers Haki on the two executers. However then she was noticed by Kizaru.

'Fuck an admiral,' she thought.

"Oh. What do we have here? A woman behind the lines? How did you get here? And how do you know to use Conquers Haki?" he asked in his lazy voice.

"None of your business. You are so wicked and scum. I do not believe in your justice," she said calmly, even though she wasn't.

Before Kizaru however could attack her, Marco stopped him and was the one to handle him. She felt relieved and concentrated on the marines trying to surround her. She had to fight and even if she was a very skilled and strong fighter, she still hadn't that much experience. But she held her ground, using Haki and her sword. If Luffy could fight like he did, so could she.

Another attempt to take Ace's life was made and she had trouble to concentrate. She didn't want pirates to fall unconscious to the ground, so she didn't dare to use her Conquers Haki, but she had to find a way to save Ace from dying. Suddenly the marines around her fell on the ground, as she felt a burst of Conquers Haki and it was strong. She saw that not only marines were falling, but also pirates. She knew it was Luffy. It was raw and untrained Haki, but it was strong.

'Luffy … You love your brother so much?' she thought.

However she hadn't much time to think, since the stronger marines now were attacking Luffy. Lianne ran towards him, while taking some marines down on her way. She would protect him. After all she saw herself as a Straw Hat pirate, even though she was stronger than Luffy and more trained. She wouldn't back out from her promise. Luffy had been there for her when she needed it and now he needed someone to be there for him and she would be the one.

"Damn that girl is strong," mumbled a pirate.

Lianne swung her sword and stopped a marine from slicing Luffy. Luffy stopped and looked at her. Then he grinned widely and continued his fight and rushed forward. Lianne kept fighting, her movements fast, smooth and agile. She jumped and twisted like an acrobat. But there was strength behind her slashes.

"How the hell did she get here?" asked Marco himself, as he saw Lianne fighting at the plaza.

Whitebeard looked at Luffy and Lianne, both fighting side by side as if they had done so their whole life. He knew that Lianne had lived with Luffy for a year, but they had been kids. It seemed that her strong feelings for Luffy hadn't fade at all and that's was why she was here. To help and protect him.

Luffy made it to the scaffold with a huge grin, not caring about Sengoku. Lianne was just below him fighting marines. She felt that Luffy was in danger and with grace and skills, she jumped up, blocking the attack from Kizaru and with a kick, she managed to kick Sengoku down from the scaffold. He had let his guard down for a moment, which she used.

"Ace, Luffy let's go," she grinned.

"Lianne …" Ace gazed at her.

"Reuniting joy later my friend. Let's get back," she said.

Ace nodded as Luffy freed him from his cuffs. Lianne kept blocking the attacks from Kizaru, much to his annoyance. As soon and the cuffs were of, Ace busted into flames and took the hand of Luffy, jumping down from the scaffold. Lianne was right behind them, laughing with Ace and Luffy. As the trio hid the plaza, they were attacked by many marines, however most of them were sent down with Lianne's Conquers Haki.

"Aw Lianne. You shouldn't have brought yourself in this danger for me," said Ace.

"Baka. I do it because my baka captain does it," she said.

"Akagami no Lianne the daughter of Akagami no Shanks is not to be killed. She has to be captured alive," roared the voice of Sengoku.

"Stupid Sengoku. Daddy's properly already on his way to make sure I'm not getting harmed. Let's go brothers," said Lianne.

Ace and Luffy nodded and the trio kicked their way out with the help of the pirates. Lianne knew why they wanted her alive. They wanted to lure out her father and make another example. Too bad it wouldn't work, since her father properly was on his way. She heard Whitebeard calling for the last command.

Ace stopped up. Luffy plead for him to continue running, but Lianne understood him. She herself had stopped to look at Whitebeard, a man she truly respected. Ace bowed down, which made her smile faintly. Whitebeard used this to ask Ace, if he had been a good father, which Ace said he was. Lianne nodded and knew that every single Whitebeard pirate felt the same as Ace.

Then as they were about to make a run for it, Akainu decided to insult Whitebeard. Of course it made Ace mad and he did not listen to reason. He attacked Akainu, despite the warning of his crew and the order from Whitebeard. Luffy just stopped and looked at his brother, not wanting to leave without him. Lianne stood beside her captain and watched with horror the fight between Ace and Akainu.

Luffy lost the vivre card of Ace and sat down, reaching out for it. Akainu saw this as an opportunity to attack Luffy. He had not seen or simply forgotten Lianne, who stood nearby. Ace rushed towards the scene and stopped between Laffy and Akainu's fist, knowing that he would die from the fist, but the fist never came. Instead he heard Akainu curse.

Lianne saw what Akainu was up to and she prepared her sword with Haki. As Akainu was about to strike, Lianne saw Ace standing between Luffy and Akainu, she countered his attack with her sword, cutting a deep wound into his wrist, cursing him to curse and glare at her. She swung around and with a Haki kick, she kicked him away. She would never let him harm Ace or Luffy.

* * *

**Like Lianne would let Ace sacrifice himself for Luffy. She see it as her duty to save Luffy. After all she sees him as a captain. But what will happen now? Can she fight Akainu? Will she leave the war alive?**

**Just keep reading ;)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Lianne against Akainu. How will that end? And will Ace and Luffy be safe too?**

* * *

"Akagami no Lianne," Akainu hissed.

"Like I would let you harm my friends," she said, looking furious at him.

"You stand no chance against me," he said, preparing to attack her.

"I know, but at least I can fight you. I might not be as strong as you, but like hell I will let you kill my friends," said Lianne.

He attacked her, but she dodged him. She was fast and agile, avoiding all of his attacks. She knew she couldn't do this forever, but she had to stall him. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Jinbe and Ivankov pick up Ace and Luffy. They were running towards the bay and she knew she had to stall Akainu until they were safe. Or until her father showed up, whatever came first.

"I'll get them afterwards," said Akainu.

Lianne hissed. She had to make sure that Ace and Luffy got away. Jinbe and Ivankov might be strong, but Akainu was a cold bastard. However as long as she was here in front of him, he wouldn't go after Ace or Luffy. She was as important to him as the two other. Being the daughter of a Yonkou was as bad as having Roger or Dragon as father.

Akainu attacked once more. She avoided him and swung her sword against him. He dodged it and countered. Lianne was fast and dodged his attack. It looked like they were playing mouse and cat, were Lianne was the mouse. One hit went in and burnt her right arm a little. She cursed, while Akainu smirked. Suddenly he felt a tremendous power behind him. It was Whitebeard.

"Run Lianne. Your father would turn this place upside down, if you get caught," said Whitbeard.

"Thanks Whitebeard. Ace was right. You're a great father and man. Thanks for all you taught me and for the honor to know you," she said.

He smiled kindly at her, before he turned to his fight with Akainu. Lianne used her Conquers Haki to clear the path in front of her. Most marines felt unconscious, but that was because the stronger ones were on the ice, chasing Ace and Luffy. As she started to move, she noticed the vivre card that moved slowly towards the bay and picked it up, knowing it was Ace's. She hurried, while fighting her way out, seeing that many Whitebeard pirates and their allies retreating also.

"You were awesome Lianne," smirked Vista.

"Thanks Vista. Are you ready to go?" she asked.

"We got your back. Just leave –yoi," said Marco.

Lianne nodded and hurried past them. She had almost reached the bay. The pain in her arm was burning. She hissed, but continued as fast as she could, despite having trouble breathing and she felt her power drain. Her fight with Akainu had taken a lot of her, though it had been short. He was too strong for her, but she didn't regret what she did. She had saved the life of Luffy and Ace. That was all that counted.

She reached the bay and saw a battlefield, where everything was out of control. Pirates trying to retreat, while marines pushed them and tried to kill them. It was a slaughter, not war. She bit her lip lightly, trying to find Ace and Luffy, while she kept running. If they already was on board a ship, it was alright, but if not …

Suddenly she saw them. Jinbe and Ivankov were fighting Moria and Kuma, while an exhausted Ace tried to fight zombies. Luffy was lying on the ice, most likely past out from pain and exhausting. Lianne hurried over to them. She needed to protect Luffy. Being his childhood friend and soon his nakama, she had to. Or else all these years of training was in vain.

She kicked Moria hard, so he flew a few meters. He had been too close to Luffy, for her liking. She unsheathed her sword again and looked at Moria.

"What a kick," said Jinbe.

"Thanks. Ace, are you alright?" she asked worried.

"I'm fine. Have to protect my brother," he panted heavily.

"You can relax for now. I got it," said Lianne.

"Like hell. You've done enough and you're wounded," said Ace.

"Whatever. Don't overdo it. Won't like telling Luffy you really died," she said coldly.

"I have no intention on dying yet. I need to see my brother reach the top," said Ace with a grin.

"And I'll bring him there," she smirked and helped Jinbe taking down more zombies.

Moria didn't approach them. Kuma and Ivankov's fight was taken further away, thanks to Ivankov. Ace panted heavily and Lianne could feel his energy level drop rapidly. She needed to find a way out for all of them. Suddenly she saw Akainu coming towards them and she bit her lip. She wondered what had happened to Whitebeard, but she couldn't worry. Not now. As he was close, a sudden sandstorm flew over and lifted her, Jinbe, Luffy and Ace up. Jinbe caught Luffy and Akainu attacked them. He managed to land a blow on Jinbe, piercing through his body and touching Luffy's skin. Jinbe fall down, but was caught by Buggy.

Lianne landed on her feet, while Ace landed hard on the ice. He lost consciousness at the impact. Luckily they both landed near Izo and Haruta. She hissed, the pain in her arm bigger than before. The sand didn't do her any good. Then she saw Jinbe being attacked by Akainu. She bit her lips, and grabbed tighter around her sword. Akainu was now after Luffy.

"Ace…" Izo panted.

"I'll distract Akainu. Get Ace to safety," said Lianne.

"But you're badly wounded," said Haruta.

"I know, but right now, Akainu only thinks of getting Ace, Luffy and I. Therefor I need to be the decoy," she said.

"I don't like it, Lia," said Izo.

"Neither do I, but that's the only way," she said.

They nodded, but it was clear they didn't like it. Izo picked up Ace, while Haruta and others helped him getting away from battle. Lianne ran in the opposite direction, away from Ace and Luffy. She needed to get Akainu distracted again. Buggy flew across the ice with Jinbe and Luffy, both unconscious. Jinbe still held Luffy in his arms, which amazed Lianne. Like a part of Jinbe not wanting to let go.

Suddenly a man from a submarine shouted to Buggy. He wanted Buggy to throw Luffy and Jinbe down to him. Lianne followed the scene with a frown. Trafalgar Law, also known as Surgeon of Death. What did he want from Luffy? Well he was a doctor and Luffy would be safe by him. Even though he had a bad reputation, Lianne knew how to search people out if she wanted.

"Oi Aka-baka," she yelled.

Akaiun turned around and looked at her with murderous eyes. She gulped, but didn't regret this. The life of Luffy depended on her and Trafalgar. Akainu attacked her. She dodged it and spun around, attacking him. Where were all the commanders? She couldn't do this on her own. As though they had heard her thoughts, Kingdew and Namur came to her aid. Akainu attacked her again, but this time Kingdew interfered, while Namur simply grabbed her and made a run for it.

* * *

**Lianne is not alone. The commanders of Whitebeard will help her. They do see her as their nakama, though she never official is a part of their crew. But she's an ally and she is far from strong enough to handle the admirals. But she does not fear them. She fights to protect what is her treasure. Luffy and Ace.**


	24. Chapter 24

**My sister has released a D-Grayman story. If you like D-Greyman, here's the link: s/10656972/1/D-Gray-Man-School-Theatre-Romeo-And-Juliet**

**Saved by Namur, but for how long? How will this war end?**

* * *

Lianne panted hard from pain, as Namur sat her down. She ran towards the ships with more Whitebeard pirates and their allies. Izo was in front of her with Ace in his arms. She turned to see how Kingdew was doing and stopped. Said man was lying on the ice in agony. She bit her lips, as she saw how calmly Akainu walked towards her, ignoring the wounded commander. It was clear to her that Akainu saw this as personal. He wanted to take her down and with her Ace.

Suddenly a young marine with pink hair stepped between her and Akainu. He started to shout that this war had become meaningless and that they were sacrificing life. Life that could be saved if they stopped this war here and now. Akainu was not the same meaning, so he calmly told the young man that there was no place for him in the marine, if he couldn't stand this war and due to his meaning. Then he was about to strike, but Lianne smiled as she saw her father coming between Akainu and the young man, who now fainted.

She turned around to see the Red Force and smiled, steady going towards her home. They were saved. She just knew that. As Benn, Yasopp and Lucky Roo passed her, they looked pissed. She knew they saw her wound and it was the reason why they looked so grim. In fact all Red Hair pirates that went towards the plaza looked like that. She just smiled at them and kept walking.

Izo and many of the commanders, that wasn't near the plaza, stood near the Red Force, not knowing what to do know. They had lost their ship and didn't know where to go. She smiled to them and gave them a sign that they could go onboard the Red Force.

"Don't worry. Daddy won't mind at all and we need someone I trust to look at Ace, Kingdew, Jozu and me," she said.

"If you say so Lia," said Haruta and with that all went onboard.

"Lia… Damn that looks like it hurts," said Cane and hurried towards her.

"It does, but I want you to take care of Ace, Kingdew and Jozu first. Their wounds are more badly as mine," she said.

Cane just looked at the three men and agreed. He showed the Whitebeard pirates to the infirmary, even let some drag Lianne there too, since she just was looking at the damage this war had done. She sighed and gave up to struggle, knowing that her father was cable of handle the rest. It took some time, but soon her arm was bandaged and the rest of her body was checked and bandaged where needed. She even got some stings on her left leg.

"What about Ace?" she asked worried.

"He'll be fine if he wakes up and stay still for at least three weeks," said Cane.

Lianne sighed in relief. She had done it. She had saved Luffy and Ace, despite the odds and danger. Mihawk held true to his words and hadn't attacked her. She wondered what he would say to her when they met again. Now that the war had ended, she thought about Luffy. He had been alone and she wondered why. Why wasn't his crew with them? Did he not want them to be there, since he was well aware of the danger? Or was it something else?

"Lia."

Her father's voice brought her out of her thoughts and she looked at him with a smile. He looked concerned at her and with a slight frown, yet she could see his pride and relief. She couldn't help feeling that this was a dream. It had been so unreal and so surreal. But it was all over now. And with that she started to shiver and feel cold, drained for energy and tired.

"Are you alright?" Shanks looked worried as he held her in his arms.

"I'm fine, daddy. Just tired and cold," she said, enjoying his strong arms around her.

"Then I'll bring you to your bed. Marco and the others are onboard too and we are on our way to the New World," he said, as he lifted her up.

"You're the best," mumbled Lianne and snuggled into his shoulder.

Soon he could see and hear her sleeping, as he walked through the corridors to her room. Gently he put her down on her bed, put the quilt over her and kissed her forehead slightly. He smiled to her sleeping body, before leaving the room. She was just one insane, strong and lovely young woman. He was so proud of what she had done, yet scared out of his mind for it.

Shanks went back to deck and saw Benn already had taken care of everything. Marineford was just a black mess in the horizon. As soon as the pirates saw him, they all went silence and looked at him in exportation. He knew they all wanted to know how Lianne was, besides Ace. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. With a smile he addressed the two crews.

"Lianne is fine. Wounded, but fine. Right now she's sleeping. Ace will be fine too, when he wakes up, however he has to stay in bed for three weeks at least," said Shanks.

All sighed in relief. He could feel it and it made him relax more. However he couldn't undo what pain the marines have giving the Whitebeard Pirates. He understood how it felt to lose the captain. Pain, hopelessness and the will to go on crushed. However he was sure they would find their strength once more and he will help if they wanted too.

"Let's leave the mess behind and find an Island were the bodies of the brave souls can rest in peace," said Shanks.

The pirates agreed and soon all were back to their duties. The Whitebeard pirates helped where they could, feeling the need to do _something_. The Red Hair pirates let them. Shanks gazed over the sea, seeing the allies following his ship. All wanted to sow Whitebeard their respect. He looked around and saw Marco. The Phoenix looked broken, but tried to keep the commanders together. Shanks felt sorry for them and walked over to them.

"Akagami… Thank you," said Izo.

"Don't mention it. Thank Lia, when she's awake. She did more than I," said Shanks and shrugged it off.

"She has now saved two of this crew. You have raised a strong and kind girl -yoi," said Marco.

"I was not alone to raise her. All on this ship helped. However I bet it was Taka no Me that smuggled her into Marineford. He probably just enjoys the uproar she has caused," said Shanks with a smug smile.

"Probably. Or else he would have called you to pick her up," said Benn as he came towards them.

"After we have showed Whitebeard the honor and respect he deserves, we will visit Taka no Me. How could he bring Lia in this situation?" growled Shanks.

"Knowing your daughter, she properly talked him into it," said Haruta.

"I'm sure she did that, however he could have turned her down," said Shanks.

"What now? She was ready to go to Sabaody Archipelago to meet up with Luffy, but now no one knows where he is or if he will survive? If he survives, when we he be back and where?" said Vista.

"Lianne will find a way. She always will," said Benn with a shrug.

"I don't doubt that. She is resourceful -yoi," said Marco.

Shanks smiled and they continued to talk, until Lucky Roo called for dinner. Shanks let the commanders eat in the meeting room. He checked up on Lianne, but she was still sleeping and he guessed she would sleep until the next day. At least she was safe for now. He won't let any harm come to her. However now the marines had a face on her. His daughter. The young woman they had tried to catch since she was 5 years old. He hoped everything would be alright.

* * *

**Shanks to the rescue. But Whitebeard died nevertheless. Sorrow now fills the Whitebeard pirates, but also relief. Ace is alive and they didn't loose Lianne too.**

**But how will Lianne find out where Luffy is and how to get to him?**


	25. Chapter 25

**Next chapter ;)**

* * *

Lianne was really hungry when she woke up. Gazing out the small window, she saw it was really early. Still dark, however it was about to get lighter. She decided to take a fast shower and get some clean clothes on. Then something to eat, before checking up on Ace and Jozu. She found a towel, clothes and hurried towards the bathroom. Afterwards she went to the kitchen. It was deserted, but she knew her way around. Halfway into her breakfast, Lucky Roo came into the kitchen.

"Morning sunshine. How do you feel?" he asked with a smile.

"Better. Still a little pain, especially on my leg and where I'm burnt, but nothing I can't handle," she said.

"Good to know. I'll make a snack for you later. You did sleep long and didn't get dinner last night," he said.

"You're the best. I'll check up on Ace and Jozu, before going outside. I guess daddy wouldn't like me working, when I'm injured like this, so I'm taking things easy," she said and put her dishes away.

"Enjoy the day. And try to lighten up the mood for Marco and the others. Loosing Whitebeard took hard on them," he said.

Lianne froze short and then sighed. "I know. I felt his last breathe, but was too occupied with saving Ace and Luffy. I do feel so sorry and I know their pain. I feel it too. Whitebeard was a great man and I really learnt so much from him and he was kind," she said softly.

Roo nodded. He had not spent time with Whitebeard, but if Lianne held him so dear, he must have been special. She was an open and warm young woman. Even though she easily made friends, it took some effort to get her deepest respect. She respected her father, him, Yasopp, Benn and Mihawk deeply, but the rest of her crew had her respect, but that could easily turn, depending on her mood and how they treated her.

Lianne smiled, waved and took off, heading for the infirmary. Once there, she saw the doctor sleeping over the desk. She pulled a sheet over him and smiled fondly at him. Then she turned to see Ace and Jozu. Both were sleeping. Jozu didn't look that wounded, so she turned to Ace, who looked like he was in pain. His breathing was irregular and heavy. She caressed his arm slightly and was pleased to see it calmed him.

"When you awaked, I will show you my arm," she whispered.

She stroked his cheek lightly, before leaving the infirmary. It hurt her to see Ace so wounded. He had been so strong, proud and stubborn. But she had also known that he wasn't strong enough to face the traitor alone. She had warned him, but he hadn't listened. Why was he so stubborn? And even Luffy was reckless. However she didn't doubt in Luffy. What she had seen in his eyes during this maniac of a war, told her that he would be stronger.

She was lost in her thoughts, as she walked through the corridors and onto the deck. The sun was about to rise and she faced that way and saw a lot of ships around. She knew they all must be allies to Whitebeard. As she looked at all the ships, she felt the pain of lost. Whitebeard had been a good mentor and friend, but right now she thought of her mother. The woman who had died because of her. Because she was alive.

Lianne clenched her fist, while she felt the tears running down her cheeks. It had been long time since she last cried over the loss of her mother. All the stress and loosing nakamas brought back all those memories. She could hear the gunshot and sat down, holding her knees, while she continued to cry. Her own scream and cries rang in her ears and she could feel the terror as the marine pointed his gun at her, telling her she had no right to exist. But before he could pull the trigger, he felt down, unconscious. Shanks walked towards her and picked her up.

Marco was awake early and decided to see the sunrise, as he used to. Seeing the beauty of nature always made him calm and that was what he need now. He went up onto deck and breathed the fresh, cold and salty air, loving the sea. However he was disturbed by cries. As he turned his head, he saw Lianne sitting close to the railing, her arms wrapped around her knees.

"Lia…" said Marco calmly and walked towards her.

She didn't react. Marco wasn't sure she had heard him, but he did in fact hear her crying for Shanks. Marco sighed and looked around, only to see Benn coming towards them. He knelt down in front of Lianne, gently striking her cheeks. They were soaked. Lianne didn't even react to that.

Benn squatted down and lifted her up. "This was too much of stress for her," he said and left.

He brought Lianne to Shanks, who had heard her cry as Benn neared his room. Benn laid her down on the bed, gave Shanks a gaze, before he went out. Shanks lied down next to her and pulled her close, telling her it was alright and she was safe now. After a while she calmed down and felt asleep.

Shanks sat up and sighed. This could take some time to heal. Damn that traitor and damn those marines. Lianne didn't deserve this. She should have been living peacefully with her mother and grow up to be the woman she wanted to be. Pirate or a good citizen. Shanks didn't care what she became, as long as she was happy. But then the marines came and branded her, even before she started to live.

After two hours, Lianne woke up. At first she was confused to find herself in her father's bed, but then she remembered what had happened and she blushed lightly. She looked around, just to see she was alone. That was a relief. The last thing she wanted now was her father's worry.

She walked out and went to the infirmary. Jozu was about to be released. Cane, Shanks and Marco was there too. Shanks smiled to her and she smiled back, before sitting next to Ace, taking his hand. It was warmer than before and she sighed in relief. Shanks looked at her with question in his eyes.

"Ace feels warmer," she said.

"Really?" Marco rushed over to them and took Ace's hand. "He is getting warmer. What a relief," sighed Marco.

"That's good news. He'll be on his feet before we know," said Cane.

Lianne smiled and looked at her father. He smiled back, knowing that Lianne saw Ace as a brother, just like Luffy. He was however worried if those feelings were deeper, but shook it off. It was way too early to think about his little princess was in love.

"Feeling better now Lia?" asked Shanks.

"Somewhat," she said.

"Just take your time. We don't know what will happen next," he said.

Lianne nodded and looked at Ace. It was good he was about to get better. If only she knew how Luffy was doing. Her heart was crying, but she had to remain calm. There was nothing more she could do. She had done all she could.

* * *

**Did you think that the trauma of a war would easily go over her head? It didn't. The lost of her mother was a trauma that she will never forget. And all the sorrow brought back the memories.**

**I just wanted to show you her softer and weak side.**


	26. Chapter 26

**I'm so glad this story is finished, or else I wouldn't have been able to upload this chapter today. I have not writing much this week. Too tired to continue my unfinished stories. I prefer to write them to the end and when i'm uploading them and some comes with good ideas in a review, I might changes the story slight.**

**Well, on with this story.**

* * *

Days went by and Ace got better, but didn't wake up. Lianne was standing alone at the back of the ship, looking at the blue sea behind them. They had anchored near an Island, waiting for Ace to wake up, so they could burry Whitebeard. Lianne had said her last word to him in her heart. She suddenly felt someone behind her and turned around, just to see Marco and Thatch looking at her with worried eyes. She knew that Marco couldn't forget her tears and despair.

"You carried that much for Oyaji?" Thatch looked at her.

"I did…" She looked around. It was only the two of them with her. "After all besides father, he was the only blood family I had," she continued.

Marco and Thatch looked confused and stunned at her. This was not what they had been waiting to hear. They had thought she just came to carry for him when she had stayed with them. Marco suddenly understood everything she could get away with over that time she spent with them.

"Blood family?" Thatch swallowed.

"He was the father of my mother. My Grandfather. He knew this and that's also a reason why he invited me to stay. He simply wanted to spend time with me. Getting to know me," she smiled sadly.

"Oyaji was your grandfather? How many knew?" asked Thatch.

"Not many. Father, Benn, Yasopp, Lucky Roo, grandfather and Rayleigh are the only ones I know that knows it. Maybe the marines too, but father and I aren't sure about that. Back then, my mother was killed because she dared to have a child with a pirate, even an infamous pirate as daddy," she said sadly.

"She was killed? Because you're the child of Shanks? That's horrible -yoi," said Marco semi-shocked.

"She was killed in front of my eyes and they were about to kill me too, when daddy arrived. After a few weeks I met Luffy. The only reason daddy stayed in east blue for so long was because of me. So my soul could heal. Luffy helped me with that and I'm forever grateful," she smiled fondly.

Marco and Thatch shared a gaze and went over to her. Thatch embraced her and held her tight, robbing her back gently and soothing. She let her head rest on his chest. It felt good to have such close friends and it felt good finally to have told them this. Shanks had told her it was up to her to tell others. He wouldn't mind at all.

"Thanks for sharing, princess. And don't you worry. We won't tell anyone," said Thatch.

Lianne smiled and looked at Marco from her spot. He smiled and she saw something in his eyes that told her that right now she would forever be more than just an ally or friend. She was his family too and no matter what, he would protect her. This made her feel so much better and it help her in her sorrow.

"You know what Marco? We just got a sister," grinned Thatch.

"We sure did and you know what's the problem with sisters -yoi?" Marco smirked.

"What?" asked Thatch and Lianne, as Thatch ended the embrace.

"Boyfriends and falling in love -yoi," grinned Marco.

"Oi. I'm not in love and I do not have any boyfriends," said Lianne.

"Oh really? And what about Ace?" teased Thatch.

"The best friend ever and like a big brother," she smiled.

"See. We have a sister. There is no way she can call Ace a brother and us not," grinned Thatch.

"I would be happy to be your sister," she smiled.

"You'll be that in our heart forever," said Thatch.

"Lianne. Marco. Thatch. Ace is awake," said Izo and came running towards them, interrupting their teasing.

The three of them hurried to the infirmary along with Izo. Shanks was already there and he smiled at Lianne as he saw the happiness in her eyes. Cane examined Ace, while said man had trouble staying calm. However thanks to Haki, he couldn't do much in his weak state. They waited for Cane to finish, before they moved to him. As soon as Cane retreated and gave them a nod, Lianne sat next to Ace and took his hand.

"Ace…" She looked at him.

"I had you worried," he whispered filled with guilt.

"It's okey. How do you feel?" she asked.

"It hurts, but else fine. What about you?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Thatch and Marco just decided I now am your sister. All of you. They're crazy, but I don't mind," she smiled.

"But you're my sister," said Ace with a confused frown.

Lianne laughed and hugged him gently. "Always," she said and then she gave space for Marco and Thatch.

"Oyaji?" Ace looked at them.

"Died for all of us, but I think mostly for you and Lianne," said Thatch.

Sorrow filled the face of Ace and tears started to fall down. Thatch and Lianne looked sadly. Shanks laid a hand on her shoulder and looked at Ace.

"Whitebeard was a great man. He died for the new age. For you and for all the young pirates out there, who has a good heart. He did it for Luffy too," said Shanks.

"But it was my fault he was there," said Ace and grabbed the sheets.

"No. It was Blackbeard's fault. And if you hadn't rushed after him, Whitebeard would have done something soon. Blackbeard would never have escaped Whitebeard's rage," said Lianne, looking at Ace.

"But Oyaji said …"

Ace was cut off by Lianne. "Cane would you please leave. I need to tell Ace and Izo something in private," she said.

Cane nodded and left the infirmary, so only Marco, Thatch, Shanks, Lianne, Izo and Ace were there. Lianne took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, before she fixed her eyes on Izo for a short while and then Ace.

"I just told Marco and Thatch this. There was another reason why I wanted to be with you Ace. You gave me a chance to spend some time with a man, I didn't know what to feel about, though he's my family. Mother always said her father never liked her being married to daddy, but she loved daddy and there was nothing her father could do against it. I wanted to meet the man who was the father of my mother. My grandfather," she said.

"Oyaji was your grandfather?" Izo looked at her, while Ace eyes widened.

"Yes. Though I knew he wanted to meet me, I was scared he would dislike me for being the daughter of a man he didn't approved of. I was so wrong. He might not have agreed with mother's decision, but he could not dislike me for that reason. Because he didn't know me," she said.

"He liked you a lot, I noticed. So that's why you could easily get away with so many pranks," said Izo.

"Lia … So Oayji would have hunted down Blackbeard and risk his life no matter what? Because he hurt not only Thatch, but you?" Ace looked at her.

"Yes."

"Blackbeard was about to hunt Luffy as I met him. He wanted to use Luffy to get what he wanted, but instead it was I who he ended up with using. If I had not been there, then he might had got Luffy," said Ace, clenching his fits.

"No," Lianne gasped and put a hand to her mouth.

"If it had ended like that, I would have acted and came to Luffy's rescue," said Shanks.

"And I would have been on your side Akagami," said Ace.

"Me too. I would never let Luffy down. He saved my soul and helped me get over the loss of mother. No matter what, I would have been there too, just like now," said Lianne.

"I guess Oyaji would have chosen to help too, since it was Blackbeard that would be the reason for all that," said Thatch.

"I fear Luffy would have broken down from the torture. This was probably for the best," said Ace.

Lianne looked a bit uneasy. She wondered what kind of torture Ace had been through, but she didn't dare to ask. So instead she simply squeezed his hand lightly and smiled to him. Ace smiled back, though there was some sadness.

"Speaking of Luffy. How is he?" asked Ace.

"We don't know. He was taken away, but he was still alive when we last saw him," said Izo.

Ace looked horrified.

"I believe he's fine, though. It was the surgeon of death, a doctor that took your brother along. He'll take care of Luffy. After all it was his idea," said Lianne.

"Do you think so?" Ace looked at her.

Lianne nodded and smiled. "Now get some rest. You need to have some strength when we say goodbye to Whitebeard," she said.

Ace just nodded and looked at his fists. If he only had been stronger, then all this wouldn't have happened. Lianne was so much stronger than him. Ace made up his mind and turned to Marco, who hold the hand of Thatch and looked tired and sad.

"Marco. I want to train until my brother returns," he said.

Shanks looked at Ace and then at Marco. Thatch and Izo shared a gaze, before looking at Ace.

"The world thinks you're dead, Ace. If your brother finds out then he'll probably never returns -yoi," said Marco.

"My brother is strong. He'll survive that grief and come back stronger. I believe in him. After all he has a nakama he still hasn't got and he is going to become the King of Pirates. It might take time, but he'll come," said Ace confident.

* * *

**Yep Whitebeard was the Grandfather of Lianne. What do you think about that? **

**Ace is awake... And he beliefs in Luffy. What will Lianne do now? And what will Ace do? Will the guilt be too much for Fire Fist? Well, you'll have to wait until Friday to read the next chapter (European time).**


	27. Chapter 27

**And their lives goes on.**

* * *

They all stood there, looking at the grave of Whitebeard and the smaller grave for all those who had died during the war and afterwards from their wounds. Ace clenched his fist, grief and guilt building up in his chest. Shanks held his arm around his daughter, who let the tears float freely. All were silent for the moment, lost in their thoughts and memories. Every single Whitebeard pirate and their allies thought about the day they first met Whitebeard.

After several of hours they returned to Red Force to gather their things. This would also be the day they said goodbye to the Red Hair pirates and Lianne. At that moment a news goose flew over the ships and let down several of newspaper. Lianne caught one.

"WHAT?" she yelled after reading it.

"What is it Lia -yoi?" asked Marco.

"ACE. ACE," she yelled, running with the newspaper and found Ace with her father.

"Ace."

"What?" asked Ace.

"Luffy … Luffy is back," she said and handed him the newspaper.

"What?" Ace sounded surprise and then read the article.

"I told you he'll be fine, but I don't get the message. Daddy … We need to go to Sabaody Archipelago," said Lianne and looked at Shanks with pleading eyes.

"Why? Let me read this article," said Shanks and took the newspaper.

His eyes widened and then nodded, understanding what Lianne meant. He sighed and knew there was no way around this, so he gave Marco the newspaper and looked at Benn.

"As soon as possible set sail. We're heading towards Sabaody Archipelago, just like Lia said. We're going to stay there for two days, before we are sailing once more to an Island in Paradise. Lianne needs more training, if she have to keep up with Luffy," said Shanks.

Ben nodded, while Lianne and Ace talked. It was clear that both were relief to hear news about Luffy. It even lifted Shanks heart that Luffy was fine. But Lianne was right. There must be some hidden message for his crew in that picture and Rayleigh or Shakky would be the only one to know. He smiled fondly at his daughter. She had seen there was a message right away. She was indeed clever.

"Akagami. Would you tell us the message? I guess it tells when the Straw Hats will reunite. And until then, Ace will stay hidden and train. Just like Lianne -yoi," said Marco and handed the newspaper to Thatch.

Shanks looked at the new captain of the Whitebeard pirates. "Sure. I'll let you know," he said.

Lianne hugged Ace, Marco, Thatch, Izo and Haruta. "When we meet again, I'm probably a Straw Hat pirate. Luffy would be so happy and he'll probably cry a river," smiled Lianne, somewhat sadly.

"Oi, Lia. You'll always be our little sis. Here," said Thatch and gave her a small paper.

"Your vivre card? Thanks," she smiled and then remembered. "Oi Ace, I think this is yours," she said and took out the vivre card she had found at Marineford.

"Oh yes. I gave it to Luffy," said Ace and took it.

"You give it to him again. Be safe and become stronger," she smiled.

Ace nodded and then they left the Red Force. As they were gone and stood looking at the ship, Shanks gave order to set sail. The new course had already been decided. Lianne waved to her friends, before she turned and begun her duty. After all she was not a passenger, but a member of this crew, though just until she could join with Luffy.

Lianne walked with Benn and Shanks through Sabaody Archipelago. They had anchored their ship at Grove 32 and were now heading to Grove 13. She was looking around. All over the place her wanted posted was on the trees, houses, shops and even just lying on the ground. She smirked and didn't care, because she had saved her captain, brothers and her friends. She was proud of it and the bounty. As she looked at her father, she could see both pride and worries in his eyes.

They walked up the stairs that lead to Shakky's Rip-off Bar. It had been too long since she last saw Shakky and she was happy to see her again. She rushed up the stairs, while Benn and Shanks casual walked after her.

"She's aware of her surroundings even more now. Lianne has grown, but she still mourns," said Benn.

"I can't believe I'm really doing this for her. I should've said no back then, but there is no way I'm letting her break her promise. I don't like it, but then again, if it was me that chose her path, she would never leave my ship," sighed Shanks with a smile.

"You're overprotecting again, captain. Lianne will be fine," teased Benn.

"Shakky…" Lianne came into the bar with a bright smile.

"Oh if it isn't Lianne. Who've grown to a beautiful young women. And a strong one," smiled Shakky.

Lianne hurried over and hugged Shakky, before she sat at the bar, waiting for her father and Benn to come in.

"Shanks. Benn. What can I do for you?" asked Shakky with a smile that told them she had figured out why they had come.

"Shakky. It's been a while and you haven't age a day. I swear. Well as you might have guessed, my little princess saw the message, though we don't know what it says," said Shanks.

"3D2Y. It simply means not 3 days, but 2 years," she said.

"I get it now. 2 years … So Rayleigh won't be back before then neither?" said Lianne.

"Maybe. It depends on how the training goes," said Shakky.

"Daddy?" Lianne turned to her father to see if he understood.

"I'll make sure you get here by that time," he said with a fond smile.

"Yes. Wait for me Luffy. I'll be stronger and I'll come. Don't leave me behind," she mumbled.

"Oh. My little princess can't wait for her childhood love to some back," teased Shanks.

"Daddy …," said Lianne annoyed and soon the teasing started.

Benn sighed, as Lianne and her father argued. Lianne denied being in love with Luffy, Shanks teasing about it. Shakky chuckled and shook her head lightly. Shanks never changed and Lianne either. Shakky liked to see the strong love between father and daughter. Even Benn had a fond smile on his lips, watching and listening to Shanks and Lianne.

"So you're going to train more Lia?" asked Shakky.

"Yes. Even though I'm stronger than him now, he's bound to become even stronger. And I don't want to fall back. And I'm sure his crew will be stronger too," she said serious.

"Then I wish you good luck and I'll see you in two years then," smiled Shakky.

Lianne smiled and nodded. With a thought, she wished Luffy good wind and that he would do his best to become stronger. And that he hadn't forgotten her.

* * *

**Ace and Lianne departs as friends, after finding out that Luffy is alive. Lianne understands the message from Luffy to his crew. Two years of training starts. But will Lianne stay with her father? Well you have to wait to know ;)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Two years of training begins.**

* * *

It was noon and Mihawk had just finished lunch. It had took all his patience to get through this meal with this ghost girl and he high pitched voice. Zoro had ignored her at first, but soon they had broken into and argument and Mihawk wondered if he could stay sane through those two years. He laid down the fork and took his wine glass. His yellow eyes darted to the door. Someone was coming.

Zoro got a glimpse of Mihawk's eyes resting at the door and he too felt something, but he wasn't sure what. With a hand on his Wado Ichimonji he gazed at the door, feeling the tense air. Perona wasn't ignorant to the sudden change in Zoro's demeanor and looked annoyed at him, before letting some ghost search the castle for intruders.

"Cute ghosts," they heard a woman's voice just outside the door.

Mihawk turned his head to his wine once more as he recognized the voice.

"What do you mean cute? Those are ghost," a male voice sounded.

"Do you think it's some of the pirates that were killed in the war? That they are hunting Mihawk-sama?" the woman chuckled.

"No ghost would be that insane," said the male.

Perona was getting pale, as she saw what her ghost saw and heard the voices. Zoro was on his feet, facing the door, which were now opened and in walked a young red-haired woman he recognized from the wanted poster Mihawk had shown him. Akagami no Lianne and behind her Akagami no Shanks, her father.

"So you've come to end your training Lia?" asked Mihawk casually.

"Yep. You got around two years to shape my skills," she grinned at the swordsman.

Zoro gulped and stared at those two. The woman turned her head and smiled to him. It was so warm and friendly that he relaxed, understanding she was no enemy or danger.

"You have an apprentice? How did that happened?" asked Lianne teasing.

"Ask Kuma," said Mihawk.

"Can't do that. Shakky told me he is now a pacifista. I wonder what that is about though," she said.

"Is it a request?" Mihawk looked at her.

"It's up to you. I'm here for the training," she shrugged.

Shanks looked at Zoro and thought about what Shakky had told. That Kuma had used his ability to send the Straw hats on a journey where they could become stronger if they could get away from the Islands. To see Roronoa Zoro here, told him that Kuma had a weird sense of humor. Lianne however seemed just to shrug it off.

"I'll make sure she'll be there in two years, Akagami. Just like before the war, leave her training and safety to me," said Mihawk.

"Sengoku would kill you if he finds out you're hiding not only my daughter, but Roronoa Zoro too," said Shanks with a smirk.

"And who would tell him?" asked Mihawk.

"I don't know. Well, I guess she's safe here for now. I'll leave her with you," said Shanks and turned around.

"Not so fast, Akagami. You'll stay here for a week. Tell Benn that," said Mihawk.

"A week? Are you sure?" Shanks looked at Mihawk.

"Lianne. Do you remember where your training stopped before the war?" asked Mihawk.

"Yes Mihawk-sama," she smiled.

"Then go on and take Roronoa with you. Ghost girl can also learn a thing or two too," stated Mihawk.

"Sure thing. Enjoy talking about me," she grinned and took the hands of Zoro and Perona.

She dragged them along with her, ignoring the protest from both. With concern, Zoro saw she was talking them to the ruins, were those damn Baboons were. Perona also realized this, as she stopped to struggle and gazed nervously around. Suddenly the two felt a slight wave of energy and the Baboons were now way to be found.

"Don't worry. They won't attack just yet. I'm holding them away," she smiled.

"But how?" asked Perona.

"Conquers Haki. Inherited from daddy. I'm here to learn how to use and control my Haki better. Mihawk is a great teacher. One day I will help my childhood friend to the top," she smiled.

"Who is he?" asked Perona, curious about the Yonkou's daughter.

"Monkey D. Luffy also known as Straw Hat Luffy. Did you know the Straw Hat actually doesn't belong to him? It's daddy's. 10 years ago daddy gave it to Luffy as a promise reminder. And I gave him the necklace," she said.

Zoro blinked, remembering that Luffy often had stared at the necklace and he had never taken it off. Not even when he was taking a shower. Zoro knew it meant as much to Luffy as the Hat, but this was surprising. The necklace came from a girl. This would kill the cook.

"Why?" asked Perona.

"He saved my soul. It was the least I could do," she shrugged.

"So you want to meet up with him in two years too," said Zoro.

"Yes. Ah we are here," she said and stopped.

Zoro and Perona looked around. They had left the ruins and walked into the forest and was now standing in an open space. In the middle there was a stone table and around it a circle. Three large slim stone stood just outside the circle. She let go of Perona and Zoro, before she unsheathed her sword.

"What's this?" asked Perona.

"A holy sacrifice place. A long time ago they sacrificed the blood of female virgins here to make the Gods bless them. And then they raped the poor innocent girls on the table. There is a lot of angry and evil energy here and it gives the animals here tremendous power. Only raw physical power, not mental. Right now my Conquers Haki holds them away, but they will attack as soon as I stop using it. Are you ready to fight them? They are not as strong as the baboons, but they are more blood thirsty," she said.

"Blood thirsty animals? Not cute at all. I don't want to be here," said Perona.

"Feel free to leave, but as soon as you leave the safety zone of my Conquers Haki, you'll get attacked," shrugged Lianne, while Zoro smirked.

"Are you sure I can handle them?" Perona looked uneasy.

"Sure. I have faith in you. Besides, I'll protect you," she said.

"Let's get on with it," said Zoro impatient.

"Not cute," mumbled Perona, but nodded as Lianne looked at her.

And then Lianne stopped using her Conquers Haki. It didn't take more than 10 seconds for the animals to attack which told Zoro that Lianne just barely had hold them away. She was strong and more in control than he had thought. He smirked and attacked the animals and had to admit she was right about those animals. Lianne was fast and agile, her swordsman skills great and it was clear to him that she had done this before.

Perona gave her best, using her skills and ability. She hated those un-cute animals that attacked her, but Lianne had been right. They were blood thirsty, but weaker than the Baboons. And so Perona could take most of them down on her own and those she couldn't, Lianne took care off. The three of them trained until it almost was dinner time. That's when Lianne used her Conquers Haki and they went back to the castle.

Lianne smiled. She had been eager to start her training and she had been ready to do so right away. But to have some training partners, were unexpected. However she didn't mind. Zoro was strong, but he lacked Haki training. He could use Observation Haki unconsciously. That much she had observed.

* * *

**Lianne trains with Zoro. Will he like her? And will she tell him that she actually is his nakama in some way?**


	29. Chapter 29

**I'm so sorry for not uploading yesterday. I totally forgot.**

**If you have a facebook account, go like this site: RedHairedShanksOfOnePiece?ref=bookmarks**

**I'm admin ~Merry~ on this site.**

**Well, enjoy this chapter ;)**

* * *

"How was training?" asked Shanks as soon as they entered the dining room after they had cleaned themselves and tended the minor wounds.

"A great start. Perona might seem like a whimpering girl, but she has some good moves and abilities. Zoro already uses Observation Haki unconsciously," said Lianne, earning a grunt from Perona and a confused look from Zoro.

"You observed that while training? Then you might skip the wild animals and train with the Baboons again," said Mihawk.

"Right. I still haven't managed to get on the table Mihawk. I will finish that task first," she said firmly.

"Then don't focus on other things," he said.

"I don't. I just observed my surroundings and I do need to do that, if I will help my crew," she said.

"That's Lianne for you. Always having her surrounding in her mind," said Shanks.

"A good trait indeed. Very well Lianne. Finish your task within a week and then move on. We don't have time," said Mihawk.

"Yes Mihawk-sama. I'll do that," she smiled and then turned to her plate.

Zoro looked at her and the two men. The way they talked was somewhat like it was a school. Even Shanks didn't sound like a father here, but more like a mentor and teacher. Shouldn't he be concerned about her wounds and words? Zoro looked at Lianne, but then he had to admit they didn't need to worry, because they knew her limits and she had been far from them.

"I should warn you Roronoa Zoro. I won't allow my daughter getting distracted by a man like yourself, so keep it professional here. You two are here to train together, not flirt or something else," said Shanks, catching the gaze Zoro gave Lianne.

Zoro almost chocked and gazed at the red-haired man. He couldn't be serious, could he? Did he really think that he had romantic feelings or even felt an attraction towards Lianne? Sure she was really beautiful and she had a slight seductive way of fighting, but Zoro wasn't there to play around with a woman. He was there to train, so he never would let Luffy down once more.

"Daddy… Why do you have to be like this? I don't have time for a romance and especially not with _him_. You're so annoying," complained Lianne.

"Oh is it because your heart belongs to someone else? Or aren't you into men?" teased Shanks.

"DADDY. My love life does not concern you. I don't love anyone else and does it matter if I like men or women?" Lianne looked angrily.

Shanks stuck out his tongue in a teasing manner. Lianne growled and soon she chased after her father, who started run around, teasing her. Mihawk ignored them, letting them do it since soon Lianne and her father would be separated for some time. Perona just looked baffled at the scene, while Zoro tried to figure out what had triggered Shanks childish teasing behavior.

"Damn you daddy. I swear. One day you won't be able to run away from me. I'll be faster, stronger and more durable. Just wait and see," panted Lianne and sat down.

"Can't wait," smirked Shanks.

"Finish with her running training?" asked Mihawk.

Lianne growled, while Shanks just laughed. "For now. You have to make her run around and make her faster, Taka no Me. Or else she will never be able to catch me," grinned Shanks.

"You'll regret that request, Akagami. I'll make Lianne the most fearsome woman on the seas. That's the only way to keep her safe," said Mihawk.

"Thanks for the confident in my captain," mumbled Lianne.

"Don't get me wrong Lianne. I've studied the actions of your captain and he's reckless and seeks out danger. As far as I know, he has fought against two of my fellow Shichibukais, of which one was degraded and imprisoned. And you saw how he easily runs into danger under the war. Your father will get grey hair by the time you meet up with him again after you have joined your captain. So I'll make you strong enough not to worry your father," said Mihawk.

"Still. Luffy will make sure I'm safe. Or else he would break. Not even the news about Ace's death will crush him the way he'll be crushed if anything happens to me. He'll get through the hard times that lay ahead the next two years, but if I was killed under his protection … He won't be able to meet daddy and will not be able to keep his promise then," said Lianne serious, holding the gaze of Mihawk.

"I see. You think you mean more to him than Portgas D. Ace? His stepbrother?" Mihawk looked at her.

"I was the first friend Luffy ever made. Ace might have been there afterwards, but I was the first," she said.

Mihawk understood and nodded. Lianne had a great insight in human nature and she knew Luffy.

"I doubt he's that simple," said Shanks.

"Duh. Baka daddy. Luffy will die for his brother, his nakama and those he see as friends. He has proven so by his actions. And you know how connected we were. Zoro told me he still has the necklace and that he never takes it off. Not even to shower. You remember the necklace I gave him?" she said.

Shanks nodded. "He cares that much for you? Well you lived with him for a year, so you should know him better," he said.

"And Ace told me how much he talked about you and me. Mostly how cool I was, being one year younger as him. Ace told me he was sure Luffy had a child crush on me, but as they grow older, he realized that what Luffy and I has is like siblings. We became brother and sister even before Luffy met Ace. It's a bond no one will ever be able to break," said Lianne with a fond smile.

"Oi, are you saying that Luffy is your captain?" Zoro looked at Lianne.

"Yes. Since we were children and I will follow you when you're meeting again. The time for me to rejoin with my captain has come. I'll be your new nakama by then, so get used to have me around Zoro. Because there is no way you or any of the crew can stop me from becoming your nakama," she smirked.

"Then I do hope you can keep up with me and that you won't hold me down," smirked Zoro.

Lianne smiled and gazed at her father and Mihawk. Shanks had a smirk on his face, telling her that he believed she would be just fine now she had competition and a challenge. Mihawk's face was emotionless, though she could see a small smirk playing on his lips.

The week went by fast and soon Shanks said his goodbye, promising to visit at her birthdays. Lianne said goodbye to Shanks, Benn, Yasopp and Lucky Roo, before she went back to the castle, or rather to the ruins. The day before she had archived her goal and was now moving on to the next level. Those two years would be over sooner than she thought.

* * *

**Now Zoro knows that Lianne is his new nakama. What a way to break it to him. Over dinner, talking about Luffy with Shanks and Mihawk. **


	30. Chapter 30

**Time sure went too fast this time. Or maybe because I updated a day too late? Well, it's Monday and you deserve the next chapter.**

**Training with Zoro... Will he be able to beat her?**

* * *

Lianne and Zoro became sparring partner. Where she lack of physical strength, she was fast and smooth. She also knew how to use her Haki, something Zoro lacked. Mihawk therefor left Zoro's training of Haki to her. Which was fine by Zoro. After all he wanted to take Mihawk's title one day and he wanted to archive this without having Mihawk train him too much. Therefor he enjoyed the training with Lianne, though she was a strict and tough.

Therefor almost half and a year went by easy. Mihawk supervised their training and he was surprised by the improvement of both. Zoro had overthrown his cocky attitude and actually become more humble, while Lianne had gain more physical strength. It seemed that they both had learnt from each other, which was what Mihawk had hoped for the day Lianne came back.

"Ghost girl and I will be leaving for three weeks, so you two have to take care," said Mihawk to Zoro and Lianne.

"Sure thing Mihawk-sama," said Lianne at once.

"Whatever," said Zoro.

"We'll leave tomorrow. Lianne, you'll be in charge. Make sure this idiot doesn't die on us," said Mihawk calmly.

"You're too worried. Zoro can hold his own, but yes there are still eras on this Island he should avoid. I'll make sure of it," said Lianne.

"Oi what does that mean?" Zoro looked annoyed and furious.

"Just there are some places the two of us should avoid. Or at least you," said Lianne.

Zoro gazed annoyed at her, but knew she was right. After he had learnt Observation Haki, he could tell she was right. However it still annoyed him that she had to point out his flaws. And he couldn't even do that to her, since she openly admitted her flaws. She was carefree and confident, but after he had met her father, he could see from where she got that.

The three weeks passed as fast as the months. Lianne and Zoro barely noticed that Mihawk and Perona were gone. They continued their training, helped each other with their wounds. It was the evening before Perona and Mihawk would return. Zoro brought a badly wounded Lianne back to the castle. They had been training hard, but then the King of the Baboons came towards them. Lianne had already been exhausted, but she had managed to keep him in awe along with Zoro. However they knew they couldn't keep up with him, so they fled. Lianne had been hit and then she had released a powerful Conquers Haki.

"It'll be alright Lianne. I've dealt with wounds like this, however I have to take your shirt of," he said, as he laid her down on the bed.

"It's fine with me Zoro. We're friends right? Don't be embarrassed and help me. I don't have enough energy left to do so myself," she said.

Zoro nodded and took of her shirt, yet he blushed slightly, seeing her lying there in only hotpants and a bra. However he focused on the big scar across her left side and stomach. She flinched, but didn't say anything, as he cleaned the wound. Then he bandaged her and laid her softly down again.

Lianne smiled. "I need you to stay here for the night. If I catch a fever, it would be bad if I'm alone," she said.

Zoro nodded and sat on the carpet next to her bed. He leaned against the bed and listened to her. He was used to be awake at night. He remembered those nights on Merry or Sunny, where he had watch. Early in the morning, that shitty cook would wake up and start making breakfast. Robin would be the next and then Brook. He missed them all, even that shitty cook and wondered if they would be stronger and how much they would have changed. They would be shocked when they heard that Lianne was their new nakama and the shitty cook would probably be swooning over her. If he found out she had been training with him for two years … Zoro could only imagine the jealousy and anger.

He looked up as he heard the door opened. Lianne was still sleeping. He looked into a pair of yellow eyes. Mihawk walked into the room, a slight frown on his face. Zoro just raised himself from his spot and gave Lianne a short gazed. It looked like she was alright. He then turned to Mihawk, who stood right behind him.

"Got lost?" Mihawk stared intensely at him.

"No. She was badly wounded and feared to get a fever, so I stayed for the night. After all she's my nakama," he said.

Mihawk walked pass Zoro and held his hand on her forehead. It wasn't hot, so she hadn't got a fever. He silently and carefully pulled the quilt off, so he could see her wound. She was lying in her bra and hotpants. Her stomach was bandaged and slight bloody. It needed to be changed. He put down the quilt and looked back at Zoro.

"Change it and then come to me. You need to explain," said Mihawk and walked out.

Zoro sighed and went to the first aid kit. He heard her wake up and sat up, not caring that she was only in her bra. He turned around and saw her sleepy eyes. She looked sweet and beautiful. Zoro shook of the thoughts and went over to her, readied the bandages and alcohol swab. Slowly he took off her bandage and she let him.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Yeah. Thanks Zoro. I feel that Mihawk and Perona are home," she said.

"They are. He came to see why we weren't up and training. It's past 10," he said.

She sighed and looked sorry at him. "How did he react?"

"He didn't like me being here that much was clear. However I told you were wounded and feared to get a fever in the night. He wants me to explain further. Never thought he would care for someone," smirked Zoro and started to clean her wound.

"He's not as cold as many thinks. But don't tease him about that. He hates it," she said.

"Guess your father teases him," said Zoro and started to put on clean bandages.

"He does and I am afraid I'm not above it either. But then again I am the daughter of my father and you can easily see that," she grinned.

Zoro nodded with a smirk. He had seen and felt her pranks on his own. She sure had a cheerfully and carefree personality and she reminded him of Luffy. But when she fought, she did it seriously and with full power, not giving up. At that point she reminded him of himself. She would be a good nakama to have.

"Should I bring you to Mihawk and help explain?" she asked and put on a shirt.

"I'll be fine," he said.

"Nah I want to see Mihawk again, so let's go," she said.

Zoro smirked and followed her.

* * *

**Protective Mihawk? Is their a reason to worry? Did Zoro or Lianne developed deeper or romantic felling for the other? Keep on reading and you might know ;)**


	31. Chapter 31

**The two years has almost passed.**

* * *

Lianne stretched her body and gazed around. She was alone in the big living room. She hadn't noticed that Mihawk had gone. Perona and Zoro had left them some couple of hours ago. As she looked at the clock, she wondered if Mihawk was getting a glass of wine. It was only 9 p.m. She felt hungry, so she decided to get a snack, but as she stood up and turned to the door, Mihawk went in with a tray. On it a glass of wine, some fruit and a cup of hot coco.

"Thought you wanted something to eat and drink," he said and placed the tray on the table.

"I swear Mihawk that you can read minds," she chuckled and took the coco.

He smirked and sat down once more and took the book he had been reading in. In silence they kept reading, ate some fruit and drank their drinks. Lianne loved those quiet moments. It was rare they could have some. Perona was either shouting at or chasing Zoro or flying around, complaining about how bored she was. Tonight however it was peaceful, but mostly due to Lianne's gift to Perona.

"I'm off to bed. Tomorrow is another day. Night Mihawk," she said and took her cup.

"I'll clean up. Just go to sleep. Night," he said, his eyes not leaving the book.

Lianne hurried to bed. She sighed. Tomorrow was her 18th birthday and her father hadn't shown up. She couldn't even sense him, but it didn't mean that he wasn't going to come, however she had hoped he would be there when she woke up. It would be the last birthday he could be with her. She lied down and felt asleep.

~_Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Lia. Happy birthday to you~_

She heard the rough voice of multiple men singing in her room and she opened her eyes and wiped out the sleep, to see who was singing _Happy birthday_ to her. A bright and truly happy smile was shown on her face, as she saw her father sitting on her bed, while Benn, Yasopp, Lucky Roo, Zoro and Mihawk stood next to it. The last two a bit behind the other three. Perona was sitting on the other side of her.

"Morning my little princess," greeted Shanks.

"Daddy. I'm not little anymore," pouted Lianne a little, yet still smiling.

"I know. Did I worry you?" he asked teasingly.

"I thought you wouldn't get here in time," she said.

"Nothing could keep me away. I arrived early this morning," he said.

She hugged him, before getting out of bed and hugged the other three men. "Now get lost. I need to change. Be down soon," she smiled as she gently pushed the men out.

"I've made your favorite breakfast princess, so hurry," said Lucky Roo.

"You're the best. I'll be ready in half an hour," she said.

"Oh can you do it so fast? I thought a woman needed at least an hour," teased Shanks.

"Maybe, but I'm a pirate. We can do it faster," she grinned.

"That's my girl," grinned Shanks, as she closed the door behind him.

Perona looked at her. "Want me to help you?" she asked.

"If you want," smiled Lianne.

Perona smiled and nodded. They had become good friends and Lianne gave her presents from time to time. Today Perona could put up with that Lianne was the girl in the center. Lianne did that for her too. So Perona and Lianne took a shower together, where they washed each other. Afterwards they helped each other putting on body lotion and then they got dressed. As Lianne had promised, they came to the dining room half an hour later.

"Oh you weren't kidding Lia. You did get ready in half an hour. Did you stop becoming a young lady?" teased Shanks.

"A young Lady? Me? Don't make me laugh daddy. I'm a pirate. I'll only use my female skills when I want to accomplish something without violence. I'll polish those skills later," she smiled and sat next to Shanks.

"Sound scary. A woman that looks beautiful, just like you, and can use her body is way too scary. But seducing is a really hard skill to master and I don't like the idea of my little girl using it," said Shanks.

"So you prefer I fight and get what I want with violence? Even risk dying? Don't think so. I'll become a woman that can fight with three basic techniques. Brain, Body and Sword," she smiled.

"Seems Lia has grown wiser since last year. It's a good way to fight, when you know when to use what and as a woman you have an advantage. Your father stills thinks you're innocent," said Benn and lightened up a cigarette.

"I am innocent. Well I know how to seduce, but I'm still … Well, let us eat," she smiled.

Shanks sighed slightly and barely noticeable in relief. He had feared she would fall for Zoro, but it seemed she really had something else on her mind and heart. At least Zoro hadn't managed to seduce her, but maybe the swordsman wasn't interested in her like that. Shanks would talk to Mihawk about that later. He would know. Now they would eat and celebrate Lianne's birthday. After breakfast she would get her present. And he did hope she would love it.

"So Lianne, soon you'll meet Luffy again," said Yasopp.

"I can't wait," she smiled.

Suddenly they heard someone opening the outer doors with a bang. The men looked at each other. Zoro jumped up, his hand on his sword, but Lianne was faster and hurried outside. Shanks looked at Mihawk with a raised eyebrow. Mihawk smirked.

Laughter and talking could be heard and soon Lianne came back. With her was no other than Marco, Thatch, Izo, Haruta and Ace. Her best friends. Zoro almost chocked, as he saw Ace, who was supposed to be dead. Lianne hurried over to Mihawk and hugged him tightly. Then she walked over to Perona and hugged her.

"Thanks. You two are the best," she smiled.

"Come on guys, sit down. I guess Mihawk asked for you to come?" grinned Shanks.

"He did. And of course the hothead wanted to go so badly," grinned Thatch.

"Oi who's a hothead?" asked Ace offended.

Zoro couldn't find his voice.

"Speechless Zoro?" asked Lianne with a grin, knowing why he was.

"Oi Zoro. Long time no see. Yep didn't die. Thanks to the insane, beautiful and strong woman here. Lianne saved me and Luffy," grinned Ace.

Zoro turned to Lianne. "You didn't tell," he said.

"Well, Ace didn't want Luffy to know before they meet in the New World, so I thought it would be better if only I knew. How should I know that Mihawk and Perona would be so wonderful and invite them to my birthday?" she asked.

"Sure is a surprise. Don't worry. I won't tell Luffy," said Zoro and sat down again.

They talked and had fun. Lianne opened her gifts. Beside the surprise guests, she got a bracelet from Perona. It was silver and had the symbol of the Straw Hats attached. Perona had made it herself. From Mihawk and her father she got a new sword. It was made of ivory, just like the sheath and the blade of Seastone. She loved it. From Benn, Yasopp and Luck Roo she got a pair of silver earing with the symbol of the Red-Hair pirates. Marco and Thatch gave her a long green cape. Izo and Haruta gave her a dark blue slash. From Ace she got three smaller knifes, similar to the one Mihawk always had around his neck. At last from Zoro she got a necklace with a medallion. As she opened it, she saw a picture of her father and one of Mihawk. Zoro had asked Mihawk for the pictures.

"Thanks everybody. Those are the best gifts ever," she said, before hugging each one of them.

The rest of the day and the night, they partied and had fun. Now she was at age, Lianne could drink, but she didn't overdo it and became drunk. It was a good birthday and as all guests were sleeping, she went to Mihawk and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for the best birthday ever, Mihawk. You just like a dad to me," she said, before going to bed.

Mihawk smiled after her. She didn't know how much those words warmed his heart. Though he always seemed cold and distant, he loved her like a daughter. Yes she was much like her father and yet still different at some points. He could see she had been raised by not only Shanks, but the whole Red-Hair pirates.

* * *

**Couldn't resist to let Zoro meet Ace. And what better excuse than her 18th birthday? And yes this was why Perona and Mihawk left them for 3 weeks. To ask Marco and receive answer.**


End file.
